The Evil Hero: Devilman
by TheDevilZero
Summary: El puede ser un demonio, puede ser un asesino, puede no tener los mejores métodos. Pero ese chico tiene las agallas para hacer lo que se tiene hacer, y aunque el lo pueda negar. Esa actitud es la de un verdadero héroe, incluso si detesta que se lo digan. Dark Izuku. Contiene elementos de Devilman. Sangre y violencia. IzukuXOC.(Anteriormente Hero s can Die, problemas de traducción)
1. Chapter 1

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. A aquí su amigo Devil de TheDevilZero trayéndoles un nuevo fic recién salido del horno.**

 **Como sabran soy un gran fan de Devilman y con su nuevo anime llamado Devilman: Crybaby me lleno de inspiración para retomar todos mis escritos con este personaje tan importante en la cultura.**

 **Puede que algunos les guste o puede que no.**

 **Les advierto que este fic pretende ser más maduro y más violento. No me contendré en escribir la mayoría de las escenas y tratare de hacerlas lo más real posible para ustedes.**

 **Y les advierto que este no será un fi mas de boku no hero, será algo más oscuro.**

 **Y no es yaoi por lo que es bueno a mi parecer.**

 **Sin más que decir… vamos al capítulo.**

* * *

Se dice que en el inicio de todo no había nada más que vacío. Pero luego llegó Dios y se encargó de llenar ese vacío.

Al sexto día había dado forma a la tierra con sus continentes y mares. La vida florecía por cada rincón de esta sin ningún indicio de detenerse.

Al séptimo día descanso y contemplo lo que había creado.

Y lo que allí vio... lo disgustó.

Pues en su hermoso edén, habían aparecido unas criaturas de características monstruosas, algunos con apariencia similar a la suya, otros ni siquiera una pizca de ella.

Dios había enviado a sus ángeles para erradicar a estas criaturas.

Pero los demonios habían desarrollado conciencia, algunos hasta el habla. Y siguiendo a su señor tendieron una trampa al cielo.

Gran cantidad de los Ángeles fueron asesinados, al igual que unos pocos demonios. Dios llamó a sus hijos para que se refugiaran en su hogar. Desde entonces los ángeles no han bajado a la tierra, salvo por poco tiempo.

Los demonios en cambio se habían metido en un sueño profundo en el hielo, esperando a despertar nuevamente para hacerse con el control de la tierra una vez más.

Pues esa era la voluntad de su señor.

Satán

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Los profesionales siempre arriesgan su vida. No puedo simplemente decirte "Puedes convertirte en héroe aún sin poderes..."

Estas palabras calaban la mente de un joven de pelo verde y de complexión delgada, con lágrimas secas en sus ojos. Su nombre era Izuku Midoriya... Y hoy era posiblemente el peor día de su vida.

-"No está mal tener sueños. Pero debes afrontar la realidad, joven."- Dijo el joven peliverde repitiendo las desgarradoras palabras que su héroe, All Might, le había dicho hace apenas unos minutos.

Izuku se limpió las lágrimas que estaban amenazando por salir con su manga una vez más. Y comenzó a caminar en una dirección aleatoria, sin percatarse de nada.

Lo sabía desde un principio. ¿Qué quería lograr con esto? ¿Que su héroe le diga "Puedes volverte un Héroe aún sin Kosei"? ¿Y que por arte de magia tendría la fuerza para lograrlo?

Pues no, esta era la vida real. Y tendría que despertar del sueño.

Pues eso es lo que era, un simple sueño. Nada más.

De repente sintió que alguien le agarraba de un hombro.

-Oye, ¿Por qué la cara larga?- Dijo una joven rubia de ojos azules, tenía la cara en forma de corazón y el pelo hasta media espalda. Ella estaba vestida con un vestido negro apretado resaltando su hermosa figura, debajo de una bata blanca.

-Ran-chan- Dijo Izuku con sorpresa al ver a su amiga de la infancia, no le había visto en muchos años. Podía recordar cuando Kacchan lo molestaba ella estaba para defenderlo. Pero hace algunos años ella se había ido a los Estados Unidos. - ¿Cuándo volviste?

-Hace poco- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si el tiempo que pasaron separados no hubiera existido.- Ya dime, ¿Por qué estás triste?

Esto le recordó a Izuku lo que había pasado. Y su buen humor se fue a por la alcantarilla.

-Lo sabes bien- Dijo Izuku simplemente.

Ran le dio un asentimiento al comprender lo que había dicho. Desde el principio supo que Izuku no tuvo un Kosei. Tampoco ella, pero eso no lo detuvo, se volvió una profesora y arqueóloga, aun con su corta edad.

Pero eso solo hacía sentir peor a Izuku. El saber que era solo un cero a la izquierda.

Ran vio cómo su amigo parecía que se hundía más en su depresión. Pero una sonrisa se le formó en la cara al tener una idea.

La rubia saco las llaves de su auto y empujó a su amigo hasta el.

-Sube, se dé un lugar que podría animarte.

* * *

Ya habían estado conduciendo por cerca de 10 minutos... En dirección apuesta a donde se oyeron unas explosiones antes.

-Mama, llegare tarde a casa. Me encontré con Ran-chan.- Dijo Izuku desde su teléfono a su madre. Él sabía que probablemente llegaría muy tarde a casa, así que era mejor no preocupar a su madre.

Durante todo este lapso Ran no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

-¿Y si te dijera que hay una forma de obtener el poder que quieres?

Esa fue la única frase que dijo la rubia durante todo el trayecto.

En ese momento Izuku bajo su teléfono y miro a su amigo. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, pero de alguna manera supo que no debía preguntar.

Cuando llegaron al lugar que Ran había dicho ya estaba muy oscuro.

Dejaron el auto estacionado y comenzaron a caminar entre callejones oscuros. La iluminación era poca, pero lo suficiente para ver.

Izuku estaba teniendo muchas ganas de irse a casa ahora. Pero no quería quedar como un cobarde frente a su amiga e interés secreto.

No era noticia que Izuku nunca fue popular con las chicas. Salvo por ella, que fue la única que le hablaba y la que le dio su primer beso.

Pero eso es para otro momento.

Pronto vieron en una de las paredes una flecha pintada en color fosforecente. La siguieron por otros callejones hasta llegar a un par de puertas dobles.

La rubia sonrió, habían llegado.

* * *

Justo antes de poner sus manos en la puerta, la rubia miro al peliverde.

-Lamento hacerte esto.- Dijo ella de repente con un deje de tristeza en su voz- Podrías morir aquí. Pero si funciona...

-Ran-chan, ¿Por qué yo?- Pregunto Izuku

-Porque eres mi amigo. Y quiero ayudarte hasta el final. De ser posible quería descubrir la verdad contigo. Eres el único con quien puedo confiar.- Dijo ella colocando sus manos en los hombros del peliverde.- Necesito tu ayuda.

-¡Gracias!- Dijo Deku alagado por ser alguien tan importante para Ran- De acuerdo. Confiare en ti, Ran-chan.

-No hay vuelta atrás- Dijo ella para sacar su teléfono y tomar una foto. Y luego abrir la puerta.

Apenas abrir las puertas los sentidos de Izuku se vieron envueltos por sensaciones que nunca había sentido antes.

La música tecno del lugar lleno los oídos del peliverde, así como colores y olores.

Muchos de ellos provenientes de relaciones carnales.

Entraron en una sala de gran tamaño, las luces de neón estaban ubicados por el techo y la mayoría estaban unidas a la pared del fondo formando una figura aparentemente femenina.

Las personas reunidas eran de lo más variadas, algunas con ropas de marca y otras sin ropa en lo absoluto.

-Aquí tienes.- Dijo de pronto una chica rubia con el pelo corto.

Lo curioso era que ella solo estaba vestida con sus pantis, eso y tenía una canasta pequeña con muchas pastillas.

Izuku no pudo evitar desviar su mirada a los pechos de la mujer.

Ella metió la pastilla en su boca y beso apasionadamente a Izuku, si, con lengua incluido. Este por la sorpresa no pudo resistirse y trago la pastilla.

La joven se separó y se río un poco por la reacción de Izuku. El cual trataba de sacarse la pastilla que había tragado.

-¿Es su primera vez?- Pregunto a la rubia.

-Sí, su novia acaba de dejarlo- Dijo Ran tratando de ocultar su molestia.

-Es lindo. Espero encontrarte luego.- Dijo la chica antes de alejarse.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto Izuku mientras seguía a su amiga.

-Es el Sabbath.- Dijo la rubia al sentarse en uno de los asientos disponibles- La fiesta más popular y reciente.

-Ran, no lo entiendo.- Dijo Izuku sentándose a su lado y luego mirando a los lados, donde dos mujeres se manoseaban entre si- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Aquí invocaremos a un demonio. - Dijo ella bebiendo una copa de algún licor con una pastilla en el- Pero a los demonios no les gusta este ambiente falso.

Izuku no había escuchado lo que la rubia había dicho, esa pastilla había comenzado a hacer efecto. La visión del peliverde se volvió un tanto borrosa pero de algún modo más enérgico y sentía la cabeza como un tambor.

-Ran- Dijo Izuku tratando de llamar a su amiga, pero en lugar de una respuesta verbal fue callado por los labios de la rubia.

 **AHHH**

Cómo si hubiera sido una señal alguien había roto una botella de licor y comenzó a apuñalar a las personas.

Los instintos de Izuku actuaron por su cuenta y salió corriendo para tratar de detener al sujeto.

-Los demonios aman la sangre.- Dijo Ran con una sonrisa mientras se relamía los labios desde su asiento.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Hay sangre!

Estas eran las reacciones de las demás personas, algunas ya se dejaron llevar por el pánico. Otros ni siquiera lo notaron ya sea por el sexo o las drogas.

-¡La misa negra y el Sabbath vienen con sangre!- Fue lo que dijo el sujeto mientras continuaba apuñalado a gente al azar.-¡Sangre! ¡Sangre! ¡Sangre!- Grito el cómo su estuviera en trance.

-¡Detente!- Dijo Izuku al agarrar al sujeto e inmovilizarlo.

-Todos son escoria.- Dijo este sin que le importe que estaba apresado, parecía que no lo sentía siquiera- No hay razón para estar triste.

-¡Tú también eres escoria!

 **PAM**

Un sujeto había salido de la nada y golpeó al de la botella con un bate, este escupió sangre y se le salió un diente en el proceso. Luego cayó al piso.

Un poco de la sangre le cayó a Izuku, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso. Había muchos heridos.

-¡Oye!- Dijo Izuku tratando de ayudarlos. Pero muchos estaban violentados y no distinguían entre amigo y enemigo.

-¡Tú también!- Dijo alguien para tomar a Izuku de la chaqueta y lanzarlo.

Muchos aprovecharon para golpearlo, le lanzaron algunas botellas de vidrio. Cuando el peliverde trataba de levantarse alguien lo pateó y casi lo hiso tropezar.

Este se aferró a lo que tenía cerca para no caer.

-¿Quieres tocar mis pechos?- Dijo la chica rubia de antes con gracia. Luego vio atrás del peliverde- Mira detrás de ti.

El peliverde sólo vio como el sujeto del bate lo balanceaba hacia su persona.

 **PAM**

Pronto todo el lugar comenzó a entrar completa anarquía.

-Jajajajajaja.- Comenzó a reírse la chica, pronto esa risa se volvió cada vez más enloquecida. De pronto se quedó quieta unos segundos.

De su entrepierna cayó una gran cantidad de líquido al suelo.

 **PWAJ**

Al igual que cayó una rara de mezcla de bilis y otras sustancias de su boca y oídos.

Ella comenzó a convulsionar. Abrió su boca pero solo salieron sonidos como los de un animal. Sus ojos se dieron vuelta una y otra vez antes de que lado derecho de su ojo comenzará a alargarse hasta niveles imposibles al igual que su lengua.

Sus pechos hicieron lo mismo. Los pezones se fruncieron como si una boca hubiera comido un limón. Y como tal tenía dientes.

 **CRUNCH**

 **AHHHH**

A esa teta le habían salido dientes, una lengua y ojos. Y sin reparo había devorado la cabeza de una de las personas cercanas. Al igual que su gemela.

A la chica, si es que se le podía llamar asi. Se le habían caído los dientes y reemplazado por colmillos, sus brazos se dividieron en 2 y sus piernas se quebraron en un ángulo extraño.

 **PWAJ**

Otra comenzó a vomitar antes de que se le hinchara el pecho y la garganta, justo de pues algo emergió de su boca mientras desgarraba a la chica, haciendo que la sangre y fluidos se esparcían en el suelo.

-(¡Ya empezo!)- Pensó Ran mientras se apartaba del caos.

Los demonios habían comenzado a surgir por todos lados. Algunos más monstruosos que otros, y estos comenzaron a devorar a las demás personas.

Muchos no podían evitar pisar los pedazos cercenados de las otras personas mientras trataban de escapar. Se amontonaban contra las paredes mientras arañaban la estructura en un intento desesperado por salvar sus vidas.

-(¡Amon! ¡Está es tu oportunidad, poséelo!)- Pensó Ran emocionada.

Pero en eso un demonio con forma de pájaro fue en dirección a la rubia, extendiendo sus garras y una enorme lengua.

-¡Ran!- Grito Izuku corriendo hacia su amiga para ayudarla.

Izuku corría a toda la capacidad que sus piernas le daban, pero parecía que no avanzaba en lo más minino.

Los demonios estaban por toda partes y parecía que no había escapatoria para nadie

Todo a su alrededor estaba a oscuras, pero podía sentir la respiración de un gran demonio atrás suyo. Uno de los peores de todo el infierno.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos aterrorizados de Izuku. El podía escuchar su voz, susurrándole como si estuviera al lado suyo.

 _ **Serás devorado por un demonio...**_

 _ **Devorado...**_

 _ **Devorado...**_

 _ **Devorado...**_

La mente de Izuku se había roto.

 **AHHHHHHHH**

Como si fuera un rayo, la mirada de Izuku cambio... Su misma alma, todo su ser.

-Haaaa... Haaa...- Respiraba Izuku pesadamente mientras detenía las mandíbulas de un demonio que parecía una combinación de un Caimán con una oruga.

La mirada de Izuku estaba desprovista de cualquier signo de misericordia, todo lo que se veía era una sed de sangre antinatural. Los colmillos sobresalían de su boca y había marcas debajo de sus ojos.

 **RAAAAH**

Rugió en furia y euforia. Se metió más dentro de la boca del demonio y con ellas lo desgarro horizontalmente de un solo movimiento, separando la parte superior de la inferior.

 **SPLAT**

La mitad superior cayó en un charco de su propia sangre y fluidos con un golpe mojado, justo al lado de su otra mitad.

Izuku estaba respirando pesadamente, pero no por el esfuerzo, esto no era nada para el. Ellos no eran nada comparados a él.

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAR**

Rugió el joven para demostrar su poder antes de asumir su forma demoníaca. Su mitad inferior se cubrió de pelo, una cola surgió en su espalda baja. Dos alas aparecieron en su espalda y en su cabeza su pelo se volvió negro y se convirtieron en alas de murciélago. Su piel se volvió gris y creció en estatura y musculatura. En sus hombros dos marcas negras se hicieron presentes. Todo en menos de unos segundos.

-¿Amón?- Pregunto un demonio.

La respuesta que recibió fue casi inmediata, una mano con garras filosas atravesó su plexo solar como si los huesos no estuvieran allí. Pero fue tan preciso como un cirujano como para extirpar su corazón, prueba de esto fue mostrar su mano con dicho órgano aun palpitante, todo esto sin sacar su brazo del pecho del demonio.

Sin signos de piedad aplastó el corazón de mismo y lo arrojó como una bolsa plástica mojada.

El demonio cayó al piso, desprovisto de vida cuando el otro demonio retiro su brazo, pero este no se detuvo solo con la muerte de uno.

Corrió hacia otro demonio y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, aplastó su cabeza contra una de las paredes usando solo sus manos, este hiso un crujido húmedo antes de quedar como nada más que una mancha en la estructura.

Rápida fue la reacción del Izuku ya que tuvo que saltar lejos de allí, pues un demonio había lanzado las espinas desde su cabeza contra su persona. Estas continuaron y encertaron a un pobre humano contra una de las paredes del lugar, haciendo que la sangre brote de sus orificios.

El nuevo demonio salto contra otro demonio con apariencia de lagarto y lo inmovilizo contra el suelo.

Sin permiso ni vacilación incrusto sus colmillos en la garganta del demonio, mientras este forcejeaba por su vida. Con un simple movimiento del cuello arranco la tráquea del mismo como si fuera un animal rabioso.

El demonio había llevado sus manos a su garganta, en un intento desesperado por parar el sangrado, pero ya era tarde, al poco tiempo moriría, ahogado en su propia sangre.

Miedo

Eso era lo que sentían los demonios, terror. Puede que nunca habían sentido algo así en toda su existencia, pero nunca se habían encontrado con un ser así.

A Izuku no le importo que el miedo de sus presas estaba en el ambiente, de alguna forma eso solo lo hacía sonreír aún más, lo excitaba, saltó entre ellos y comenzó a asesinar... no, a masacrar a todo demonio que estaba entre sus manos.

Las partes cercenadas de los cuerpos volaban a diestra y siniestra. Algunos con cortes limpios, otros precian arrancados con los dientes.

El lugar se vio envuelto en llamas...

Pero la mayoría ya estaban muertos, y los demás prontos los seguirían, alguien se encargaría de ello.

Izuku tomó a un demonio con ambas manos y comenzó a estirarlo. Pronto y con un sonido de desgarre húmedo todo su contenido estaba en el piso.

La sangre había comenzado a caer desde el techo, donde los cuerpos de algunos demonios yacían cercenados por el propio Izuku.

El olor a hierro y viseras lleno el ambiente, las luces de neón ahora estaban rojas por la sangre

Desde el fondo, Ran veía desde debajo de un demonio en lo que su amigo y amor se había convertido.

-(He convertido a Izuku en un demonio. Y... Quizás cree al demonio más brutal, despiadado y poderoso de este mundo...)

Fue lo único que pudo pensar al ver la sonrisa que tenía el demonio en todo momento, sonrisa que no desapareció jamás, ni siquiera cuando se le acercó.

Ella trato de salir de donde estaba pero no podía, era demasiado pesado.

Como si no fuese nada Izuku tomó el cadáver del demonio que estaba sobre Ran y sin dificultades lo lanzó por una ventana.

Ella se le quedo mirando con asombro, estaba paralizada, para su sorpresa él le tendió su mano.

Ella la tomo con duda, era grande y callosa, pero por raro que parezca su toque no le molesto, era... cálido.

Ella vio en su mirada una felicidad indescriptible, ella no sabía la verdadera naturaleza de su sonrisa. Pero ella sabía que el gentil y sensible Izuku Midoriya había encontrado placer en la batalla y regocijo en la carnicería. Pero de alguna manera conservaba su esencia.

La mano del demonio se envolvió en la cintura de la rubia y la acercó a su cuerpo.

Ella solo pudo abrir sus ojos en el momento que Izuku convertido en demonio presionó sus labios contra los de ella.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Les advertí que sería distinto en esencia y en material. Ya tengo todo planeado con esto y espero que les haya gustado de verdad.**

 **Como verán es un IzukuXOC más o menos. Los que vieron Devilman es básicamente Ryo mujer. ¿Por qué preguntan? Me gusta jugar con lo que tengo cerca.**

 **Bueno, ahora si eso fue todo.**

 **Dejen un review contándome que les pareció o algo de ese estilo**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS**

 **BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil con una nueva actualización.**

 **Sé que se están preguntando… Devil, ¿Dónde has estado? La respuesta es simple así que bajen sus armas.**

 **He estado de vacaciones y use este tiempo para relajarme y alejarme de todo. Pero volví con este cap, pues es en lo único en lo que pensaba.**

 **Ahora si, vamos a las reviews.**

 **Nechroz: Gracias por el Review, si de ahora en adelante tratare de reducir mi uso de comparaciones, es que me sentía un poco incómodo al inicio pero ya me aclimate y lo hare bien ahora. Y puede que si se parezca. Y no te preocupes por saber algo de Devilman, tengo preparado la historia para que uno que no lo conozca.**

 **omarelmaromas: Gracias por comentar, pero si gustas siguelo haciendolo que es bien apreciado. No sera exactamente lo que describes, pero si sera MUY diferente al cannon, pero creo que te gustará.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Hola, chicos. En primera, si, les dije que sera muy oscuro y tendra sus momentos. Segundo, puede que si, en algún momento mas adelante. Tercero, puede que en algunas cosas, pero creeme que seran distintos. Y lamento la demora.**

 **omega9028: Gracias por comentar y me diste una buena idea. En un principio no pensaba en darles los Koseis, pero ya que lo dices sería muy interesante. Si tienes un Kosei u una idea para uno dimela y vere donde puedo agregarla. Segundo, si lo hare distinto. Y por ultimo, si, pero recordemos que es hermafrodita, y como dato si quieres saber como es busca Ran Asuka DevilLady.**

 **ELDRAGONCOLORADO16: Gracias y aqui esta.**

 **Fernando917: Gracias por comentar y... no. Como dije mas arriba busca Ran Asuka DevilLady, es ella.**

 **Sumoner. Dante: Y creeme que las habrá.**

 **fernando .palacios .3760: No te preocupes y es bueno saber que te gusto. El final de este fic sera distinto al del anime.**

 **POR CIERTO**

 **Les advierto que de ahora en adelante habrá temas oscuros, asi como la muerte de personajes. Y no escatimare en gastos.**

 **Ahora si, al cap.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Hola- Habla normal

-(No creo)- Pensamientos.

 **-Te destrozare-** Devilman hablando

* * *

(Dots and Lines – Zetman Op)

 **Hajimari wa ZERO owari nara ZET uzuku sono te wo sora ni kazase**

Se ve a Izuku con una cara seria, antes de que sea cambiada por la cara de Devilman pero con lágrimas. Luego se ve al peliverde sentado en el techo de un edificio y luego mira su mano.

 **Hajimari wa ZERO owari nara ZET fuseta sono me wo iza mihirake**

Se ve a Toshinori con una cara seria, antes de ser cambiada por la sonriente de All Might. Luego se ve al héroe viendo la ciudad.

 **Tensen mitai ni haritsuku ame ga**

 **Tsunaide! tsunaide! to sakenderu.**

Se ve a Ran viendo su teléfono antes de sonreír misteriosamente a la cámara. Luego la imagen cambia a Uraraka con un paraguas.

 **Kimi no ue ni mo furikakaru ame ga**

 **Boku no heya no mado ni uchitsukeru**

Se ve a IIda mirando al cielo y luego cambia a Aizawa. Luego se ve Izuku y en el piso detrás de el dice "Demon" antes de que este mire a All Might.

 **dot dot dot dot** **dot dot dot dot** **dot dot dot dot**

Se ve a los miembros de la clase A, asi como a algunos villanos y a la madre de Izuku

 **dots and lines**

Se ve a Shigaraki comandando un grupo de demonios junto con villanos.

 **Yami wo samayou muku na lonely one**

Chispas de color azul rodean a Devilman mientras unas rojas rodean a All Might

 **Nani wo tomadou? kimi koso kami ni erabareshi only one**

En ese momento tanto Izuku como Toshinori se dan cuenta de la presencia de Shigaraki

 **ichiban tsurai koto o shitte iru AITSU wa naite'nai**

Izuku salta mientras Toshinori mira impasible

 **ichiban kanashii koto o shitte'ru AITSU wa naite'nai naite'nai'n da**

Izuku se convierte en Devilman antes de saltar contra los enemigos

 **dare mo shiranai another part of me another part of you**

Toshinori no aguanta más y comienza a correr mientras va ganando masa y se convierte en All Might

 **tokihanatsu ka nai ka wa anata no jinsi**

Ambos comienzan a pelear tanto como con Nomu, villanos y deonios.

 **wofumidase sono ten to ten no echou senjou**

 **ni matsu tougenyou he.**

Shigaraki trata de escapar del peligro usando a sus esbirros pero Devilman es más fuerte. Luego se ve explotar el lugar de la pelea.

 **dot dot dot dot.**

Por último se ve la mano de Devilman caer mientras aparece "The Heroes Can Die"

* * *

Un nuevo día había llegado a la ciudad de Musufatu. Y como tal todas las personas tenían que iniciar su rutina diaria, en el caso de los jóvenes ir a la escuela.

Pero este día no sería el mismo para ciertos alumnos, compañeros de cierto joven de pelo verde muy oscuro, casi negro.

-Oigan, ¿Vieron eso?- Dijo uno de los alumnos del instituto viendo a cierta persona.

-¿Qué?- Menciono otro.

-¡Si, Lo vi! Es Midoriya ¿Verdad?- Respondió una chica.

Por su parte el mencionado estaba caminando sin prestar atención a esos comentarios.

-¿Se hiso cirugía plástica?

-Cambio de la noche a la mañana

-Todo su cuerpo es distinto

-Incluso su personalidad.

Estos y muchos otros eran los comentarios que recibió nuestro protagonista, podría jurar que oyó las voces de algunos de los maestros.

Siguió caminando hasta que llego a la puerta, se cambió de zapatos y fue a su aula.

Esta aun estaba cerrada, vio como dos de sus compañeras trataban de abrir la puerta, pero no lo lograban, ahora estaban hablando de él.

-Midoriya probablemente consumió drogas o algo.- Dijo una de pelo castaño.

-Eso me da escalofríos- Dijo una chica de pelo negro tratando de abrir la puerta, pero la llave era vieja.

-Seguramente quería cambiar.- Menciono la castaña pensativa.

-Su sentido de cambio es raro.- Señalo la chica, pues su pelo se había oscurecido y tenía unas líneas bajo los ojos ahora.

-Todavía no puedes abrirla- Pregunto la castaña algo exasperada.

-Probablemente ya no funciona- Contesto la de pelo negro sacando la llave y viendo que estaba oxidada.

Su amiga vio esto como oportunidad para molestar a su amiga.

-Tienes un lindo trasero.- Dijo ella pasando su mano por su trasero- ¡Toma!

Ella empujo su cadera contra la de su amiga, recibiendo una risa por la broma, ya que no tenía nada allí abajo.

Ellas rieron unos segundos más antes de darse cuenta de que había otra persona parada junto a ellas.

Al verlo se congelaron.

-Midoriya...

Ellas vieron al peliverde, casi pelinegro, tenía unas marcas debajo de sus ojos que casi llegaban a sus mejillas, había crecido una cabeza más, su cuerpo contaba ahora con un bronceado y una musculatura más definida.

Su actitud fue lo que llamo más la atención de todos, parecía ahora un tipo malo, casi un banchou, pero más animal. Ellas se estremecieron un poco bajo su mirada.

-Solo estábamos...- Trato de explicarse una.

Izuku no le vio importancia a lo que hacían y tomo con ambas manos las perillas de las puertas.

-Cielos, la llave...- Trato de decir una, pero...

-¡Rah!

De un solo tirón Izuku abrió ambas puertas mientras que detrás suyo cayó la llave, fue un sonido casi desgarrador por la sorpresa de los estudiantes que lo vieron.

El peliverde simplemente avanzo hacia du lugar.

De pronto fue rodeado por chicas de su salón y de otros, algunas eran de grados inferiores.

-Eso fue increíble Midoriya

-¡Gracias!

-¡La verdad siempre había querido hablar contigo!

Todos estos halagos e insinuaciones cayeron en oídos casi sordos, y digo casi pues los oía pero solo le causaban molestia.

Izuku se detuvo, y soltó un suspiro antes de mirar a las chicas.

-No ando con niñas.

-Kyaaaaa~

Esas simples palabras sirvieron para flechar a la mayoría de las chicas y marcar a Izuku como imposible de alcanzar para ellas.

Por su parte algunos de la población masculina no veían esto con buenos ojos, en especial cierto rubio.

-¿Qué le pasa?

Durante la hora del almuerzo también había cambiado, fácilmente estaba comiendo la cantidad para diez personas. Prueba de eso fueron los tazones de arroz con curry que se apilonaban a sus lados.

-¡Midoriya, come del mío!

Claro que ahora sus nuevas fans no le dejaban en paz, ni siquiera cuando aspiraba los alimentos.

* * *

-¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Más fuerte!

Estos eran solo algunos de los sonidos que se oían desde el salón audiovisual. En donde nuestro protagonista estaba viendo una porno.

Y ni se molestó en hacerlo discretamente, lo puso a un volumen alto, haciendo que los sonidos del golpeteo de carne y palmadas húmedas se oigan hasta afuera, incluso con puertas cerradas. También estaba usando el proyector para verlo.

Por lo cual se podía ver perfectamente el rose de los órganos. Izuku por su puesto estaba viendo desde primera fila.

Aunque estaba disfrutando de la función, algunos de sus pensamientos estaban más dirigidos a su sexy rubia.

-(Me pregunto si lo tiene afeitado)- Pensó Izuku mientras miraba las tetas de la actriz rebotar. Luego sonrió depredadoramente. - (La verdad no importa, me la comería igual)

Por su parte, los otros alumnos no estaban tan calmados.

-¡Es una locura!

-¡Esto está mal, Midoriya!

-¡Se oye todo desde afuera!

-¡Oi, Deku!- Grito Katsuki tratando de hacer que Deku vuelva a su vieja actitud asustadiza.

Por su parte Izuku lo miro, luego movió su mano rápidamente arriba y abajo en un gesto de masturbación. Y luego hiso un gesto como si largara todo en cara de Katsuki.

Este obviamente se quedó de piedra antes de enojarse.

Midoriya le restó importancia y le respondió con un dedo del medio, antes de continuar con su función.

* * *

Había llegado la hora de la última actividad del periodo escolar. Educación física, el ejercicio de esta semana era carrera de pista.

En este se encontraban Katsuki, otros dos de la clase e Izuku.

Izuku no estaba usando el equipo de educación física normal, estaba usando una camiseta ajustada de licra junto con los shorts del mismo material. Ósea un traje de corredor o de un ciclista.

Pero como era ajustado...

-¡Midoriya tiene un bulto enorme!

La mayoría de las chicas se la pasaba mirando al bulto del peliverde.

-¡Él es genial!

-¿Que le paso a Midoriya?- Fue uno de los comentarios de uno de los seguidores de Bakugou- Está totalmente distinto.

-No es normal cambiar tanto de un día para otro- Menciono el segundo.

Izuku estaba ignorando la mirada de desprecio que le daba Katsuki, el quería concentrarse en la carrera.

-¡Listos...!- Dijo el profesor con unas tablas en mano.

Los alumnos se posicionaron.

 **TAP**

El cerró las tablas y los competidores salieron disparados.

Pero, en un parpadeo fueron dejados atrás por Izuku.

Este se movía como si la gravedad no le importara. Se había agachado para reducir la resistencia al viento, pero de forma inconsciente había movido sus brazos de modo de que casi parecía que estaba corriendo en cuatro patas.

Rápidamente llego a la meta y se colocó en una postura más humana.

-Diez segundos- Dijo una chica impresionada al parar el cronómetro.

-¡¿Diez segundos?!- Dijeron impresionados sus compañeros.

-Eso fue súper rápido- Señalaron algunas fans.

Una de las que compitieron contra Izuku se le acercó

-Si corrieras así podríamos ganar el próximo evento.- Enuncio emocionada.

-Sí, pero no me importa.- Dijo para un poco de decepción de algunos, mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla-Ya tengo planes.

-Oh, si querías ingresar a Yuuei. Pero necesitas un Kosei.- Recordó ella tratando de recapacite, usando como elemento la falta del Kosei del joven.

-Tengo un Kosei.- Dijo para asombro e incredulidad de muchos- Solo que ya no me interesa eso.

Luego tiró la toalla, esta nunca toco el suelo, pues sus fans se pelaron por esa toalla. Por su parte Bakugou miraba incrédulo desde su lugar lo que había dicho el peliverde.

* * *

Pronto llego la hora de la salida y los más apurados ya se fueron. Otros se quedaban unos momentos más.

Un ejemplo fue Katsuki, el cual estaba esperando que llegase Deku, su mochila aún estaba allí, y estaba seguro de que no la olvidaría. No con sus preciadas notas.

-Ne, Bakugou.- Dijo uno de sus secuaces desde la ventana.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto molesto desde su asiento.

-Esas notas que Midoriya escribía en sus cuadernos eran muy importantes para él, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto dudoso.

-Sí, ¿Que con eso?

-Por qué las está quemando y vendiendo sus cosas de All Might.

-¡¿Que?!- Rugió Katsuki en confusión.

Apartando a uno de sus secuaces vio por la ventana que Izuku estaba en el patio con una caja llena de cosas de All Might y una fogata.

Si uno prestaba atención podía ver en la fogata un montón de hojas, ramas y algunos cuadernos con enumeraciones del 1 al 12, algunos de ellos se habían quemado la tapa y dejaban ver los dibujos de algunos héroes.

Pero estos eran rápidamente consumidos por las llamas.

El rubio, desde la ventana veía como Deku estaba vendiendo rápidamente cada cosa que tenía relación con All Might. Una vez que conto todo el dinero que junto con la venta se acercó a la caja que contenía sus cosas.

De allí saco su libreta N°13.

Izuku miro su última libreta de notas, en especial donde estaba el autógrafo de All Might.

-No puedes confiar en nadie... Ni siquiera en tus propios Héroes.

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de lanzar su libreta directo al fuego.

* * *

Terminado la venta de productos y quema de libretas Izuku se dirigió a recoger su mochila. No le sorprendió ver a Kacchan fuera del pasillo, acompañado de sus esbirros.

Entro y tomo su mochila. Al salir fue cuando el rubio hablo.

-Oi, Deku.- Dijo con un tono autoritario y enojado- No creas que me trague todo ese show del tipo genial y que ya no quieres ir a UA, sé que sigues siendo el mismo nerd de siempre.

Izuku negó con la cabeza, sabía que este enfrentamiento pasaría tarde o temprano. Y estaba feliz de que haya sido cuando la mayoría se hayan ido, menos testigos.

-Me importa una mierda lo que tu creas o pienses, es más, tú me importas una mierda.- Fue la respuesta del peliverde.

-¿Huh?- Respondió en un tono peligroso.

-Sabes... nunca pensé en la naturaleza de nuestra relación, un tiempo pensé que eras mi amigo, pero tú no tienes de esos ¿no?... Todos están por debajo tuyo, ahora eres simplemente el bravucón del barrio, no, menos que eso, solo un bebe llorando por atención.

-¿A sí que eso crees?- Pregunto generando pequeñas explosiones como si eso fuera a intimidar a Izuku.

El peliverde solo ensaco su sonrisa.

-No lo creo, lo sé. ¿Y sabes cuál es la mejor parte?... que tengo un Kosei y puedo patearte el trasero… sin siquiera usarlo.

Esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Katsuki.

-No me subestimes, bastardo- Gruño antes de lanzarse contra Deku.

El rubio no tenía idea de lo que acababa de pasar. Un segundo estaba a punto de golpear a Izuku y en el siguiente este lo había inmovilizado.

Katsuki sentía perfectamente la dura suela de goma del zapato del peliverde pisando el costado de su cabeza. Mientras esté lo había inmovilizado contra el suelo usando solo una mano. La otra mano del rubio estaba debajo de él por lo cual no podía usar su Kosei, a menos que quiera perder un miembro.

-No, al parecer te estaba sobrevalorando- Dijo izuku retorciendo un poco el brazo en su poder. Recibiendo un gruñido de su presa.

-Teme...- Gruño este.

Solo para callarse cuando izuku pisoteo su cabeza.

-¿Es un insulto lo que oigo?... Me parece que si.- Dijo al limpiarse uno de los oídos y sonreír con malicia- Creo que tengo que ser como tu mami y enseñarte con quien puedes jugar. Y que conmigo no puedes…

Luego Izuku pisoteo la cara del rubio otra vez.

-¡Ora!- Grito al pisotear su cara.

Una...

-¡Ora!

Y otra...

-¡Ora!

Una y otra vez...

Sin despegar su zapato de la cabeza del rubio se acercó mientras retorcía el brazo al punto de casi ruptura y le dijo.

-Y que no se te olvide... Una mano fue suficiente.

Izuku soltó fuertemente el brazo del rubio y recogió su mochila y se fue de allí. No le importo las miradas atemorizadas de los secuaces de Bakugou.

Estos se apartaron del peliverde y fueron a atender a su líder, al verlo jadearon.

Bakugou tenía todo el lado izquierdo de su cara golpeado y morado, tenía gravado en carne propia la suela de Izuku, había algunas partes donde se rompió la piel, haciendo que sangre, tenía un poco de mugre gracias a la suela y su ojo también estaba sangrando ya que el golpe rompió unas venas pequeñas.

Pero en el lado izquierdo solo se podía ver una mezcla de rabia, desesperación y miedo.

* * *

Izuku estaba saliendo de su escuela. Con ambas manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa en cara.

Había humillado a Katsuki a niveles que nadie habría imaginado. Sabía que lo que hiso no estaba bien en muchos niveles, pero no podía evitar sentirse bien, de alguna manera.

Puede que sea el intento de batalla que tenía. Y sería bueno darle un uso productivo.

-Danos el dinero y te dejaremos en paz.

Al girarse en una de las esquinas vio como uno de sus kuohai estaba siendo extorsionado por otros dos sujetos, posiblemente del mimo año que Izuku.

No tenía ninguna obligación de ayudarlo, pero de alguna manera se sintió identificado con él.

Así que con un suspiro se acercó a ayudarlo.

-¡Oi!- Fue lo que dijo Izuku llamando la atención de ambos matones y del estudiante.

-Midoriya-sempai- Dijo esperanzado Koichi, un joven de pelo blanco, vestido con el mismo uniforme que Izuku.

-¿Huh?- Pregunto uno antes de sonreír- Al parecer quieres tomar su lugar. Esperemos que tengas más que este mocoso.

-En realidad tengo una sugerencia- Dijo Izuku.

-¿Cuál?- Pregunto con fingido interés.

-¿Por qué no mejor lo dejan y vuelven al oscuro y húmedo lugar de donde salieron?... pensándolo mejor quédense otros 9 meses allí, pues al parecer salieron retrasados.

Koichi se quedó congelado.

Uno de los matones no tomo para nada bien esto.

-Desgraciado, ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!- Grito sosteniendo a Izuku por su chaqueta.

 **PAM**

 **AHHHHHHH**

Izuku le rompió la nariz de un solo puñetazo. Y antes de que el matón pudiera colocar sus manos en un intento de calamar su dolor, el peliverde ya había puesto su pie en ella.

Y comenzó a retorcerla.

 **AHHHHH**

Grito al sentir como su nariz ya rota era girado por la suela una y otra vez, con sus manos trato de quitar el pie de Izuku pero no podía, era increíblemente fuerte.

-¡Aléjate de el!- Dijo el segundo para sacar una navaja.

Izuku lo miro aburrido, saco su pie de la nariz del primero y lo tomo del cabello para empujarlo fuera de su camino.

-Baja eso, vas a cortarte- Dijo Izuku aburrido.

El sujeto no escucho y se lanzó con toda la intención de apuñalar al peliverde.

Koichi cerró los ojos al ver que su sempai seria apuñalado. Espero un grito pero nunca llego, con algo de miedo abrió los ojos para asombrarse.

Izuku estaba deteniendo el cuchillo a escasos centímetros de sí. Luego se apodero de la muñeca del sujeto y comenzó a aplicar presión.

El sujeto gruño pero cedió ante la llave y soltó la navaja mientras se arrodillaba lentamente.

-Que molesto eres- Dijo Izuku con una calma que daba miedo- Te dije que dejaras eso porque te podrías cortar. Ya que yo te lo quite creo que no aprendiste tu lección.

Izuku coloco su mano libre cerca de la cara del matón y esta comenzó a adquirir una tonalidad gris junto con el crecimiento de pelo.

Pero lo que más le asusto al sujeto fue ver como las unas de su agresor crecían rápidamente, se afilaban a modo de que parecían unas dagas.

Él podía sentirlas a escasos milímetros de sus corneas.

-¡Por favor pare ya!- Grito Koichi.

En ese momento Izuku reaccionó, pareciera como si hubiera estado en automático. Soltó al pobre sujeto y este cayo en lágrimas.

Pero no eran tan fuertes sus gemidos como del otro.

-Ya cálmate.- Dijo Izuku acercándose un poco. El sujeto se retorció al verlo, trato de alejarse, pero Izuku lo tomo de la nariz.

 **Crack**

Y de un solo movimiento la puso en su lugar.

-Listo, si van con un médico no les dejará ningún tipo de secuela. Piérdanse.- Esto último lo dijo con un gesto con la cabeza.

Como si fuera una orden ambos se alejaron de alli.

Koichi se quedó quieto en su lugar, no sabía que debía hacer, en su cabeza había pasado de la sartén al fuego.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Izuku.

-S-si.- Fue la temerosa respuesta del peliblanco.

-Bien.

Luego Izuku comenzó a alejarse.

Koichi parpadeo 3 veces antes de comenzar a seguirlo.

-¡Espera!- Grito para ponerse al día con el peliverde.

Koichi podía recordar como su sempai era casi como el, pero cambio muchísimo en poco tiempo. Además eso que acababa de hacer, pese a que no era digno de alabanza, fue increíble y brutal.

-De donde sacaste ese cuerpo, eso fue increíble, no se está dopando o ¿sí?- Pregunto el peliblanco con gracia, esperando no decir nada insultante.

-No, pero me da mucha hambre.- Menciono el peliverde.

Esto hiso parpadear a Koichi, sonaba como si no fuera él.

-Es realmente usted, ¿no?- Pregunto.

-Todavía no sé cómo usar este cuerpo, pero espero que si.- Respondió Izuku mirando su mano contra el sol.

-¿Seguro que no está dopado?- Volvió a insistir el peliblanco.

-(Mi cuerpo se convirtió en un demonio...)- Fue lo que pensó Izuku.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo...

En una editora de revistas...

Podemos ver a dos hombres trajeados, uno era el dueño de la empresa y otro era un fotógrafo.

El dueño, un hombre de edad y de pelos blancos estaba escuchando las razones que le daba su empleado para darle la autorización para hacer una investigación.

Haciendo uso de una computadora con varias imágenes.

-Por las noches se puede oír música fuerte desde un depósito de chatarra vacío. Y a veces se puede oír un grito de muerte.- Dijo el fotógrafo mostrando unas imágenes del depósito y en algunas con manchas de sangre.-Puede que sea la popular fiesta Sabbath.

Luego el saco una carpeta y se la entregó a su jefe. Allí estaba una copia del reporte policial del incendio de la discoteca a donde fue Izuku.

También había unas imágenes de la silueta hombre alto y musculoso con cola y alas de murciélago en la cabeza y espalda. Este tenía un sello de color rojo que decía "Sospechoso"

-Estoy seguro que tiene que ver con el incendio anterior.- Insistió el fotógrafo.

El jefe soltó un suspiro antes de cerrar la carpeta.

-Tu trabajo es fotografiar a chicas en bikini. Esto es demasiado para ti. Déjaselo a un profesional.

Esa respuesta desmotivo al fotógrafo, recogió sus cosas y se retiró. Se retiró a prepararse para tomar fotografías esta noche, las conseguiría aunque su jefe le negó el permiso, otras editoriales pagarían bien por ellas.

-Ya puedes salir- Dijo el jefe de la editorial.

De una de las ventanas del lugar salió un hombre de pelo negro, gafas de color dorado, parecía un poco desaliñado y tenía unas vendas alrededor de su cuello.

Era el Pro Hero, Eraser Head.

-Esto sin duda es interesante- Dijo el héroe mirando la carpeta con la información policíaca.

-Es preocupante.- Dijo el jefe, su editorial manejaba una revista para caballeros, pero debido a esa fiesta ha perdido a 3 de sus modelos, solo esta semana. Esto sin duda golpearía a su bolsillo si esto continuaba.

-Normalmente esto es algo de lo que se encarga la policía, pero cuando alguien hace uso indebido se su Kosei ya se vuelve nuestro problema.- Dijo Aizawa mirando la foto del Demonio.

-Estas son las posibles locaciones de dicha fiesta, si vas a una es probable que aparezca- Dijo el jefe para pasarle un mapa de la ciudad con unos puntos rojos marcados.

Aizawa miro el papel en sus manos. Y le hiso un gesto al jefe.

-Si encuentro algo le avisaré a la policía.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por la ventana.

* * *

La noche ya había caído y al fin nuestro protagonista había llegado a su casa.

-Ya llegue.- Dijo al abrir la puerta y dejar sus zapatos.

-Ah, Izuku.- Dijo su madre para abrazarlo. Pero ella tuvo que pedir que se agachara para besarlo en la mejilla.

A ella le sorprendió el cambio de actitud de su hijo, así como su cambio de apariencia. Pero no le importaba, seguía siendo su niño, además no había recibido ningún tipo de queja de la escuela.

Esto principalmente a que las chicas estaban tan embobadas con el que no dirían nada o cualquier cosa para quedar mal con él. Los chicos tenían miedo de que fueran golpeados como con Bakugou. La principal razón de que no lo acusaran con los profesores fue porque ellos no creerían que el nerd de Izuku golpearían salvajemente al mejor alumno.

Izuku sonrió para sí, era bueno estar vivo. Y estaba feliz ya que su madre estaba feliz, si ella y Ran estaban bien, todo estaba bien.

-Hay una moto de Ran-chan a tu nombre.- Dijo su madre de repente.

Él lo miro con ojos abiertos antes de reaccionar. Su madre le había lanzado las llaves de dicha moto.

El miro asombrado a su madre, ella solo le guiño el ojo antes de volver a preparar la cena. Ella confiaba lo suficiente en su hijo.

Con una sonrisa Izuku salió de su hogar para ir a la parte de abajo. Y tal como dijo su madre había una motocicleta de color negro muy genial esperándolo.

Se subió en ella y probó el motor.

-(Como una pantera)- Pensó con una sonrisa antes de acelerar e ir al hospital.

Lugar en donde se encontraba Ran. Pero mientras conducía, no podía evitar preguntarse...

-(Ran... ¿Qué está pasando realmente?)

* * *

No paso mucho para llegar al hospital. Alli fue recibido por las enfermeras que lo llevaron a la habitación de cierta rubia cañón.

Cabe decir que la habitación era muy espaciosa y lujosa

-Esta habitación es muy lujosa, casi no parece de hospital.- Dijo Izuku al entrar ver que en medio de todo estaba Ran, acostada en la cama con una laptop en una mesa sobre su regazo.

El peliverde se le acerco y la abrazo.

-¿Cómo estás?- Le pregunto el antes de sentarse en un sillón a su lado.

-Los doctores dicen que me repongo rápido, en unos días me darán de alta.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Izuku asintió en respuesta.

-Esa motocicleta es increíble.- Mencionó el.

-Puedes usarla. - Señalo ella. Pero pronto su semblante pareció más triste.-Lo lamento, te metí en esto y ahora estas en grandes problemas.

Izuku la detuvo antes de que continuara.

-Ya basta.- Dijo con un gesto- Pero quisiera saber en qué me metí exactamente.

Ella soltó un suspiro y comenzó a contarle de sus investigaciones, donde encontró una cultura perdida en América del Sur. Pero que los habitantes de esa cultura en realidad eran demonios. De cómo estos no tenían cuerpo físico, pero lo ganaron al fusionarse con otros seres.

También que todo su equipo murió por los mismos demonios que trataron de dominar sus cuerpos. Y por último de como lograron que Izuku consiga el poder de uno.

El mencionado solo se masajeo las sienes, esto sin duda era mucho para digerir. En verdad se había metido en algo grande y de mucha responsabilidad, pero no se arrepentía.

-Recuerdo que quería salvarte y cuando reaccione ya me había transformado.- Dijo al cambiar de tema a lo que él consideraba como su segundo nacimiento.

-Sobreviví porque me trajiste de inmediato al hospital.- Dijo ella agradecida.

-¿Y las otras personas en el Sabbath?- Pregunto Izuku.

-Derrotaste a los demonios y los salvaste. ¿No recuerdas eso?- Pregunto para recibir una negación del peliverde.

-La verdad, todo está nublado luego de cierto evento.

Ella le restó importancia.

-Lo que importa es que adquiriste el cuerpo para poder pelear contra los demonios. Pero aun tienes corazón, no como ellos.- Dijo tratando de sonar convincente- Eres un hombre con el cuerpo de un demonio y corazón de humano. Un Devilman.

-Devilman - Dijo Izuku pensando en el significado de la palabra, y luego sus pensamientos se dirigieron a lo que ocurrió en la escuela.- Que aun tenga un corazón humano puede que sea una casualidad. Si empiezo a lastimar a los inocentes quiero que me mates en ese instante. Si llegase a pasar elegiré la muerte.- Dijo de forma seria.

Este simple comentario había generado un ambiente sombrío. Y le causo un dolor en el pecho a Ran, aunque ella no sabía el por qué.

Pero el ambiente fue roto rápidamente por una nueva persona que dejo una bandeja con carne al horno y un pollo rostizado frente a Izuku.

El miro intrigado a la comida y a la mujer.

-Ella es mi secretaria, Jenny.

-Esta buena.- Dijo desviando la mirada y buscando algo en su bolsillo.

-¿Mas que yo?- Pregunto Ran seductora.

-Ninguna como tu.- Fue la respuesta de Izuku con una sonrisa depredadora. Y al fin había encontrado lo que buscaba unas mentas.

En ese momento Ran recordó algo que había dicho Izuku hace unos momentos.

-Por cierto, mencionaste que no recuerdas nada luego de cierto evento, ¿Cuál sería ese?- Pregunto ella.

-Que me besaste.- Respondió Izuku sin pelos en la lengua antes de comerse una menta.

Ella se sonrojo un poco, pero estaba segura de que el no recordaba eso realmente.

-¿Estás seguro de que eso paso siquiera?- Pregunto ladinamente.

-Estoy seguro- Dijo Izuku antes de levantarse de su sillón y acercarse a la rubia- Pues paso así.

Ahora fue el turno de Izuku de meterle la lengua durante el beso.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, en un depósito de chatarra.

Un joven de uno más de 18 años, estaba muy asustado, había sido secuestrado mientras fue a comprar unas cosas en una tienda cercana. Lo habían metido en una camioneta, lo golpearon y lo dejaron aquí.

-¡No se metan conmigo!- Dijo tratando de ser intimidante, pero no lo logro.

Estaba tan oscuro que no veía su propia nariz. De pronto sus dedos tocaron lo que parecía ser una pistola.

Sus nervios se dispararon y los pelos de su nuca se erizo al sentir algo como la respiración de un animal muy grande junto a él.

 **BANG BANG**

Sin importarle si era una persona o un animal disparo a la oscuridad. El momentáneo resplandor de la pólvora le permitió ver más allá, lo suficiente como para distinguir unas siluetas humanoides.

Disparo contra esas siluetas hasta que se quedó sin balas.

Apretaba frenéticamente el gatillo, pero solo sonaba un 'click' indicando la falta de munición.

De pronto una mano muy grande, lo suficiente como para tomar su mano con el arma, lo envolvió.

-¡Alto! ¡Suéltame!- Rogo el joven. Sintió como otra mano le subía la manga revelando su reloj de edición limitada de Mazinger Z.

 **CRACK**

Esa misma mano que lo sujetaba presionó fuertemente, lo suficiente como para romper los huesos de sus manos y aplasto la pistola con ella. El metal doblado desgarro la piel y los músculos del joven haciendo que sangre incontrolablemente.

Pero ya no importaba, ya estaba muerto. Pronto, dos criaturas comenzaron a devorar lo que quedaba del sujeto.

Todo esto fue observado por dos personas. Un hombre con traje de pelo marrón como su barba. Y una hermosa mujer vestida con un vestido tan blanco como su pelo y tenía una sombra de ojos de color azul como sus labios.

-Son tan tontos que no pueden controlar sus impulsos violentos.- Dijo el trajeado con molestia al ver a esas criaturas, sus iguales.

-La paciencia tiene un límite.- Dijo la mujer llamando la atención del hombre- Así somos los demonios. Al menos, deja que lo exterioricen.

Luego la mujer se dio vuelta y comenzó a alejaste de allí.

-Incluso yo tengo problemas para controlar mis impulsos sexuales.

-Hasta que Amon regrese yo estoy listo para consolarte en cualquier momento.- Respondió el hombre a la mujer- ¡Hermosa Silene!

Ella se dio la vuelta y le dio al hombre una mirada divertida, casi burlesca.

-¡Kaim!- Dijo llamando por su nombre al mencionado- ¿Tu como pareja? ¿Para mí? No estás a la altura.

El ahora identificado como Kaim solo negó con la cabeza y luego sonrió.

* * *

Izuku había vuelto a su casa al cabo de una hora después. No por su propia voluntad, si no por pedido de las mismas enfermeras para dejar que la paciente se recupere.

La verdad fue lo mejor, ella aún no se recuperaba totalmente. E Izuku no quería ser la razón por la que ella cojeara una semana más.

Aunque ella lo hubiera querido.

Izuku también estaba dispuesto a ayudarla para su recuperación. Él se bañaría con ella, y le enjabonaría hasta donde sus manos alcancen.

-Izuku

Dijo su madre llamando la atención del joven. Estaban cenando unos fideos con carne cuando su hijo se quedó pensando con una sonrisa rara.

-¿Eh? ¿Que decías mama?- Pregunto el peliverde.

-Te estaba deciendo que el hijo de Mei desapareció esta tarde.

-Eso es preocupante - Dijo izuku recordando a su viejo amigo. El hijo de su Tia Mei, una amiga de su madre. No era mala persona, solo un poco ruidoso.

-Su madre esta desconsolada.- Dijo con pesar- Hable con ella y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Sin darse cuenta Izuku había comenzado a llorar, puede que tenga el cuerpo de un demonio, pero aún era capaz de llorar por los demás. Muchos lo calificaban como llorón, cuando su empatía era una de sus mejores cualidades.

* * *

 _-Miren, es una extranjera- Dijo un niño, de no más de 4 años apuntando a una niña de la misma edad._

 _La niña tenía una cabellera rubia y era de ojos azules como el cielo, vestida con ropas blancas. Esta niña era Ran Asuka._

 _Hacía poco había llegado al vecindario gracias a su único amigo. Pero estos niños le habían estado molestando desde el día que llego, a ella y su amigo._

 _No era sorpresa que le desagradara ese niño Bakugou. Tenía un Kosei llamativo, pero eso no le daba poder sobre otros._

 _-Ya déjela, K-kacchan- Dijo de pronto una voz._

 _Todos se giraron para ver quien dijo. Fue un niño de pelo verde, Izuku Midoriya, de 4 años._

 _Este se colocó entre Ran y Katsuki. Y asumió una pose protectora, claro que el hecho de que estaba por llorar no ayudaba a su misión, defender a su amiga de Kacchan._

 _-¿Vas a llorar ya, antes de que te golpee, Deku?- Pregunto Katsuki con una sonrisa y generando unas pequeñas explosiones._

 _Esto hiso que Izuku se estremezca. Pero aunque las lágrimas ya comenzaron a recorrer su rostro, este no dio marcha atrás._

 _-He, vámonos, no vale la pena- Dijo el rubio para irse de allí._

 _Izuku soltó un suspiro tembloroso por el miedo. Y luego miro a Ran._

 _-Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea._

* * *

En ese momento Izuku despertó de su sueño, más bien un recuerdo, eso paso hace muchos años.

Se quitó las sabanas que lo cubrían, del suelo recogió un rodillo y lo paso por su cama.

La cual estaba llena de pelos. Cuando los recogió todos los tiro a la basura.

Se dio una ducha para comenzar un nuevo día, pero hoy en la noche saldría a cazar demonios.

Las clases fueron relativamente normales. Si por normales que la mayoría estaba asustado de quien golpeo a Katsuki, nadie supo quién fue realmente. Solo rumores.

Durante el periodo escolar solo Koichi fue quien se acercó a Izuku.

Pero pronto llego el momento de irse. Izuku se despidió de su amigo y fue corriendo a casa. Tenía que recoger a Ran para esta noche.

Koichi se colocó sus auriculares y reprodujo una de las músicas que más ha estado sonando últimamente.

La música empezó con un tono tecno. El joven no pudo evitar mover su cabeza al ritmo.

Cerca de ahí Katsuki y sus secuaces estaban mirando a todos pasar. Pero la mente del rubio estaba mucho más allá, estaba meditando de todo lo que había pasado.

El rugir de un motor llamo la atención de muchos, de pronto por la calle frente al instituto salió una motocicleta montada por Izuku y Ran.

Izuku iba al frente, conduciendo a todo lo que daba el motor, siguiendo al GPS que Ran le habia configurado donde mostraba las ubicaciones de los asesinatos, lugares donde investigarian a los demonios. Detrás de él estaba la rubia, usando un sostén deportivo negro y una bata blanca y pantalones del mismo color, además de una muleta.

-El Sabbath es la entrada de los demonios. Seguiremos las pistas de los asesinatos para llegar a los demonios.- Dijo ella abrasándose al peliverde para no salir volando.- Siento haberte metido en esto.

Izuku solo le dio una sonrisa.

-¡He estado en esto desde el día en que nos conocimos!- Luego aceleró.

* * *

La noche cayó en la ciudad. Y era el momento perfecto para que los demonios salgan a comer.

Izuku y Ran estaban caminando hacia los muelles. Era media noche y no había ni una sola luz.

-¿Puedes ver?- Pregunto Ran, usando un visor de visión nocturna y su muleta como apoyo.

-Como si fuera de día.- Dijo Izuku mirando a Ran, podía ver su figura incluso en la penumbra, como la suave brisa hacia que se abra su bata y hacia que se estremezca.

-Date prisa- Dijo ella, sabiendo que le estaba mirando. Aunque le gustaba, había algo que hacer.

-Si

Izuku corrió a través de los contenedores del muelle y justo cuando doblo una de las esquinas vio a tres demonios.

Al verlos se congeló.

Su pulso se aceleró y sus pupilas se dilataron. La rabia estaba creciendo en su interior, pero también la tristeza.

-¡Oigan!- Grito Izuku.

Su respiración se agitó, no fue por las formas monstruosas de los demonios. Si no porque reconoció algo que llevaba uno de esos demonios. Fue un reloj de Mazinger Z.

-¿Fueron ustedes?- Pregunto Izuku peligrosamente, en un tono lento, pero que desbordaba ira- ¿Al hijo de Mei-obasan, también?

-Es uno de nosotros- Dijo uno de los demonios, que tenía el pecho con forma de corazón, pero tenía un par de ojos en sus pectorales, estos podían moverse de forma independiente y estaban escaneando la figura de Izuku. También tenía dos cuernos y una boca dentada.

-Llegas tarde.- Dijo uno pareciendo una persona de color azul. Pero con antenas y huesos saliéndole de su columna.

-Ya comimos casi todo.- Dijo uno que parecía un murciélago.

Izuku solo comenzó a llorar, sin dejar su expresión de rabia.

-¿Está llorando?- Pregunto uno.

-Se lo comieron... Lo mataron.- Dijo en voz baja- ¡Los Mataron!

Luego asumió su forma demoníaca.

-¡Amon!- Dijo el azul.

 **SLASH**

Solo para que Devilman le arranque la parte superior de la cabeza en una explosión sangrienta de color amarillo.

El cuerpo del demonio cayo con un 'splat' producto de caer en un charco de su propia sangre, el cual no hacía más que agrandarse con forme brotaba el líquido amarillo.

Los otros demonios se tensaron enormemente.

-¡Todos somos demonios como tú!- Dijo uno dando un paso atras.

-¡No soy un demonio!- Dijo Izuku rápidamente.- ¡Yo soy... Devilman!

Luego salto contra el de forma de corazón.

Lo apuñalo en uno de los ojos del pecho en una explosión amarilla. Formo una cuchara con su mano y tomo el ojo. Y lo arranco de un solo tirón, dejando expuesto los músculos oculares.

 **RAAAAAAAAH**

El demonio rugió en dolor. Pero izuku no le dio oportunidad para hablar más. Tomo uno de sus hombros y encajo sus uñas con gran fuerza y lo desgarro.

Y por último mientras este fritaba en agonía metió su mano dentro de su boca. Una sensación de ahogamiento y de dolor en el pecho se apodero del demonio antes de sufrir lo que parecía ser un paro cardíaco.

Pero solo parecía, pues, ¿Cómo te podía doler algo que te faltaba?

Todo esto fue grabado por Ran. Por en eso ella vio una pequeña luz saliendo de uno de los contenedores abiertos.

De allí salió el fotógrafo de antes, con su cámara. Este salió corriendo cuando tuvo oportunidad.

-¿Una cámara?- Pregunto Ran alarmada. Este tipo podría sacar a la luz lo de los demonios.

Ella trato de detenerlo, pero sus muletas se lo impedía

-¡Oye! ¡Espera!- Grito ella tratando de detenerlo, pero el sujeto no escuchó. La rubia gruño en frustración antes de ir con el principal afectado- ¡Izuku! ¡Izuku!

El mencionado había sujetado con ambas manos los pies del último demonio.

Este estaba tratando de escapar haciendo uso de sus alas. Como Devilman tenia ambas manos ocupadas tendría que usar lo que le quedaba.

 **RAAAAGH**

Izuku mordió la pierna del demonio y con un fuerte tirón logro no solo desgarrar la carne, si no también llevarse un buen pedazo de hueso.

El demonio grito en dolor, y por un segundo se retorció. Devilman uso ese instante para seguir matando a mordidas a su enemigo.

Siguió desgarrando partes del demonio con su boca, aun cuando este ya se había dejado de mover. La sangre salpicaba por todos lados, no había diferencia alguna con un animal matando a otro.

-¡Izuku!- Grito la rubia para llamar la atención del mencionado- Alguien te estaba grabando a parte de mí. Puede que te estaban grabando desde que te estabas transformando.

Izuku levanto su cara del cadáver, totalmente cubierta de sangre amarilla, su rostro reflejaba sorpresa y algo de temor.

Ella suspiro, las enfermeras no los dejaron en paz en el hospital y ahora un sujeto podría exponer a Izuku... ¿Algo más podría salir mal?

 **Tap tap**

Unos pasos se hicieron presentes, ambos se giraron para ver a nada más y nada menos que Eraser Head caminando en su dirección.

Tenía un rostro sumamente serio y severo. Uno solo reservado para los villanos. Al verlos solo dijo...

-Empiecen a hablar.

* * *

 **Boku ni wa sore ga hitotsu no Answer**

 **Eien ni kimi wo mamoritainda**

Se ve a Izuku con una sonrisa de dientes filosos con Ran abrazándolo por el cuello mientras caen hojas verdes.

 **Chikaku ni iru sore dake de**

 **Mune wo kurushiku saseru mono wa nani darou?**

Se ve la parte trasera de Ran con su bata ondeando al viento. Luego se ve ligeramente cara de Devilman.

 **Kotoba de wa tsutawaranai**

 **Konna atsui kimochi wa hajimete nanda**

Se ve un monton de cuerpos de demonios unidos en una pila con algunos villanos inconscientes. Sobre ellos están Devilman con las alas extendidas sonriente y junto a Ran

 **Demo kimi wa shiranai**

 **(Zutto)**

 **Kaze ga tada fuiteru dake**

Se ven a los alumnos de la clase A y en el fondo a Izuku con una suave sonrisa.

 **Itsuka no tame ni ai ga aru nara**

 **Sono hi ga kuru made kono mama de ii**

Se ve a Devilman sonriente rodeado de fuego mientras que detrás suyo Ran disparaba a los demonios.

 **Kimi no kokoro ga oresou na toki**

 **Unmei no you ni ko no te noba sou**

Se ve a Devilman llorando descontroladamente mientras Ran permanece seria.

 **Boku ni wa sore ga hitotsu no Answer**

 **Kizukasetakunai setsuna sa no kyori**

Por ultimo de ver a Ran consolando a Devilman antes de que este se convierta en Izuku

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **En este cap pudios ver un poco más de lo que estoy queriendo hacer. Muchos podrán notar que está basado en el cap 2 de Crybaby. Pero solo porque es necesario.**

 **Ya que he vuelto también lo harán mis historias asi como un nuevo One-shot.**

 **Lo próximo que subiré será mi historia de Danmachi. Luego seguirá el orden normal.**

 **Y ya saben como va…**

 **SI TE GUSTO DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **NO TE OLVIDES SEGUIRLA HISTORIA Y A NOSOTROS**

 **BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil, trayéndoles un nuevo cap de este fic.**

 **Parece que el capítulo no tuvo tanto recibimiento como espere, pero espero cambiar eso ahora vamos a las reviews.**

 **Nechroz: Si, fue un poco dificil hacerlo asi, pero todo tiene su justificación, espero que te guste otro cap de esta historia. Lo de la frase no era una Jojo Reference, pero bueno.**

 **Fernando917: Si, y gracias por el apoyo.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Hola, chicos. En primera si, los quemo, su razon la explicaré mas abajo. Y si, estan muchas cosas que mencionaste. Y no me base en Devil May Cry, si no en Crybaby. Pues no se nada de esa historia, le dare una ojeada. ¿Con el escarabajo azul? Me interesa.**

 **ELDRAGONCOLORADO16: Esas incógnitas las responderé en este capítulo, el cual espero que sea de tu agrado.**

 **omega9028: Gracias por el apoyo, von relación a tus preguntas pues lo sabras en este cap y no obtendrá el One For All, pero si su piroquinesis.**

 **Antes que se me olvide les recuerdo, es más, les aseguro que este Izuku ODIA a All Might.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Hola- Habla normal

-(No creo)- Pensamientos.

 **-Te destrozare-** Devilman hablando.

* * *

 **Inserte el Opening de Zetman- Dots and Lines**

* * *

Ran e Izuku estaban quietos en sus lugares por la repentina aparición del héroe Underground, Eraser Head.

La tensión era grande, el Devilman no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto, ninguno tenía pensado en la presencia de una persona en la escena, mucho menos un Pro Hero.

Por su parte Ran mantuvo su rostro imperturbable ante la aparición.

-Respondan, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

 **Click**

La única respuesta que recibió fue Ran apuntándole con una metralleta. El héroe hiso uso su desarrollada agilidad para salirse del área.

 **RATATATATATATATA**

Fue una suerte que la rubia aún no se recuperaba del todo, por lo cual no pudo manejar de la forma más eficiente el arma y por ello fallo los tiros.

 **-¡Ran!-** Grito Izuku exaltado ante esto.

Eraser Head aprovecho esto y lanzó sus telas para tratar de inmovilizar a la rubia. Pero el demonio puso su brazo en medio, las telas se envolvieron en su antebrazo, Aizawa no pudo hacer más nada, la diferencia de fuerza era muy grande, y no serviría de nada tratar un contraataque.

Al estar estancado Ran vio la oportunidad para disparar.

Rápidamente el demonio tomo el arma de la rubia y la levantó lejos de su alcance. La diferencia de altura era grande cuando Deku se trasformaba, por lo cual ella no lo podría alcanzar por más que salte.

-¡Izuku, devuelve el arma! ¡Tenemos que silenciarlo!

Devilman lo miro con los ojos blancos antes de darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con la culata del arma.

-Oye- Dijo Ran mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

El demonio coloco el arma en el suelo y la pateo hacia Eraser Head, el cual al ver el gesto de paz retiro sus telas del brazo.

 **-Sé que esto se ve mal...-** Comenzó Izuku- **Pero todo tiene una buena explicación.**

 _ **10 minutos después...**_

Izuku le había explicado al héroe todo lo que pasaba, incluso a pesar de la negativa de la rubia. Ella seguía pensando que sería mejor silenciarlo.

Hasta que izuku le explico que él era un Pro Hero, no muchos sabían de él, pues raramente se presentaba en los medios de Japón. Esto le hiso ver a Ran las repercusiones de la muerte de un héroe, eso haría mas difícil su trabajo.

Por su parte Aizawa estaba absorbiendo toda esta información, sabía que últimamente había movimiento en las noches, pero nunca se imaginó esto. No le costó mucho creer en su historia al hacer una inspección de los cuerpos, no presentaban ni un solo rasgo humano.

-Menuda mierda.- Dijo el héroe al terminar de escuchar la explicación del Devilman-(Sabia que no debí levantarme esta mañana)

El peliverde ahora había asumido su forma humana, se había limpiado la sangre amarilla y vestido, estaba muy preocupado por la reacción del héroe, pero también por lo de la grabación.

-¿Que van a hacer ahora?- Pregunto Eraser Head.

-Recuperaremos la grabación- Dijo Ran antes que nadie.

Aizawa asintió ante esto, no podía dejar que eso viera la luz, eso causaría pánico y por lo que le explico eso sería lo ideal para los demonios. Pero tampoco podría contactar a los héroes, no sería bueno que demonios con identidades famosas o peor aún Koseis poderosos anduvieran sueltos.

-De momento creo que tienen la situación controlada- Dijo el héroe, la verdad no imaginaba otra forma de controlarla. Este sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta y se la dio a Izuku- Este es mi número, si pasa algo o necesitan ayuda avísenme.

-Gracias- Respondió Izuku.

-Estaremos en contacto- Dijo Eraser Head antes de salir del lugar.

El joven soltó un suspiro, esperaba que esto no se salga de control y que llegara a terceros, en especial a... All Might.

El solo pensar en el hiso que el peliverde frunciera el ceño y que un horrible sabor en la boca se hiciera presente. Probablemente trataría de que pareciera que todo estaba bien con su tonta sonrisa, cuando la realidad era que el apenas si podía mantenerse en pie.

-Símbolo de la paz... que mentira más cruel.- Dijo Izuku

Ran al sentir las emociones negativas del peliverde se acercó y lo abrazó, abrazo que no le costó mucho corresponder a la joven.

-No te preocupes, lo recuperaré.- Dijo ella.- Te protegeré... a toda costa.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente...**_

Hoy era sábado, día en el que muchos aún tienen actividades, pero no hablaremos de eso ahora.

En medio de la calle se encuentra cierto rubio explosivo, el cual ha estado más tranquilo los últimos días, ¿La razón?

Su amigo Izuku.

Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, no podían llamarse amigos. En especial como él lo trato y ahora como él lo había tratado.

-(¿Habrá sido mi culpa?)- Pensó Katsuki con las manos en los bolsillos de su ropa casual, mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Deku.

Tenía la esperanza de poder hablar con él. Normalmente no era de los que hablara, él era de los que destruía, pero su método solo lo había traído hasta aquí. Quizás con un ángulo diferente...

Se paró frente a la puerta de la casa y golpeó un par de veces.

-Ya voy.

Escucho detrás de la puerta para que unos instantes después fuera abierta por la madre de Izuku.

-Ah, hola Katsuki- Dijo la madre peliverde.

-Buenos días, señora Midoriya- Dijo Bakugou en un tono neutro. No estaba seguro si la señora sabia de los roces entre ellos, lo mejor era fingir ignorancia.

-Por favor, pasa- Dijo ella con un gesto.

-Con permiso- El pasó y se quitó sus zapatos.

La señora fue a la cocina a preparar un poco de té para la visita. Por su parte Katsuki comenzó a ver las fotos que colgaban en las paredes.

Muchas eran de Deku cuando era joven, en algunos estaba el, pero en ninguna de las fotos donde el aparecía Deku sonreía.

Él se mordió el labio al notar esto.

-(¿Desde cuándo...?)- Pensó con algo de culpa para que también le callera la realización como un balde de agua fría.- (Ah, sí... desde ese día).

Aparto su mirada de las fotos y fue a la sala, se sentó en uno de los sillones. A los pocos minutos la peliverde volvió con una taza de té verde.

-Ten

-Gracias- Respondió antes de darle un sorbo. Luego trato de hablar de su razón aquí.- ¿Dónde está Dek-... Izuku?

-Él no se encuentra aquí, fue a dormir en casa de su novia- Dijo la madre con una sonrisa juguetona.

La sorpresa de Katsuki fue tal que casi escupe el té.

-¿Tiene novia? ¿Cómo?- Pregunto impresionado.

-No lo vas a creer, Ran ha vuelto y están saliendo.- Dijo la madre.

Ahora Katsuki estaba en shock. Pero por razones muy distintas a las primeras.

-Ella regresó...

Dijo el con un escalofrío, desde pequeño siempre vio a Ran como alguien extraña, como si no entendiera lo que es ser una persona normal. Se comportaba como si no fuera humana en lo absoluto.

Al ver que no había nada más que hacer el rubio dio las gracias y se fue hacia su casa. Pero ahora tenía algo en mente.

-(El cambio de Deku, la aparición de su Kosei y que ella vuelva están conectados... de alguna manera)- Pensó Bakugou para fruncir el ceño.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Izuku entro en un pequeño supermercado y comenzó a agarrar comida empaquetada, botellas de agua y algunos dulces.

También estaba mirando sus espaldas, notando como nadie parecía prestarle atención, incluso sus conversaciones no mencionaron nada sobre un video viral.

Rápidamente se acercó a la cajera y coloco los objetos en el mostrador. Mientras se apoyaba con un brazo en la mesa.

-Por favor- Dijo Izuku.

Ella se sorprendió un poco por la repentina aparición, una vez pasado esto ella reaccionó.

-Sí, señor. Bienvenido a la tienda.- Dijo ella al comenzar a registrar los elementos.

Izuku acerco su cara a ella, como resultado la chica se avergonzó un poco, el peliverde ni se molestó en seguir, parecía que ella no sabía de él.

A cada minuto que el video estaba fuera de su alcance, su paranoia aumentaba. Busco su propio nombre en el buscador de Internet solo para obtener.

-Nada- Dijo el al fruncir el ceño.

-Son 2120 yenes, señor.- Dijo la empleada.

Izuku se giró y la miro de forma penetrante. Ella se encogió y tembló un poco ante lo intimidante que se veía.

-Guarda el cambio.

Dejando el dinero en la mesa, el peliverde salió sin importarle el cambio y camino hacia un edificio que estaba justo enfrente.

Pero fue al último piso, donde estaba un Pen House con enormes paneles de vidrio, el cual actualmente es el departamento de Ran.

Ella estaba en la sala frente a un computador mientras revisaba las cámaras de seguridad donde ocurrió el incidente.

-Ya volví- Dijo el peliverde entrando al lugar- ¿Estas segura de que solo quieres comida rápida?

-No importa lo que coma- Dijo ella sin importarle realmente.

-Eso no es muy sano- Dijo Izuku- La próxima vez yo mismo te cocinare algo.- Le aseguro este antes de morder un sándwich de carne.

Al menos eso le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia.

-Seria agradable.- Pero tan pronto como llego esa sonrisa desapareció- He estado investigando y por suerte no ha habido ningún tipo de rumores sobre ti.

Pero Izuku no estaba escuchando del todo, ahora podía apreciar correctamente el departamento de Ran, y tenía que decir que era increíble.

-Es increíble que vivas en un departamento tan grande, ¿Cómo haces tanto dinero?- Pregunto, a pesar de tener la misma edad ella tenía más dinero que la mayoría y no sabía ni de donde venía.

El peliverde comenzó a recorrer el lugar.

-No me molesta explicarlo, pero dudo que tu linda cabeza lo entienda.- Dijo ella aun sin apartar la mirada del computador.

Izuku abrió una puerta que daba a una piscina al aire libre.

-Tienes una piscina genial, ¿No vas a nadar?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa "inocente".

-No me interesa.

Izuku se permitió sorprenderse antes de sonreír depredadoramente.

-Que desperdicio, vamos.- El peliverde tomo a la chica de los hombros y la arrastró hacia afuera.

-Detente- Dijo ella sin expresión. Pero una electricidad recorrió su espina dorsal al sentir la respiración del joven en su cuello.

-Vamos, te pondré bloqueador en las partes donde no puedas llegar- La acerco al borde de la piscina y acerco su mano al trasero de la rubia.- Y las que puedas también.

Acto seguido le dio una nalgada.

-¡Eep!- Ella por puro reflejo salto. Pero al hacerlo cayó a la piscina.

 **SPLASH**

No paso mucho antes de que Izuku también se lanzará al agua.

 _ **Una untada de bloqueador y 5 minutos después...**_

-Entonces... ¿Que estabas haciendo?- Pregunto Izuku mientras se secaba con una toalla.

-Estoy haciendo una reconstrucción de la cara del que te grabó.- Dijo ella una vez que recupero la compostura, luego de todo eso. Ahora estaba usando una bata de baño y una toalla en su pelo.

En la computadora se mostró la imagen del sujeto, pero ninguno de los dos lo reconoció, pero su rostro sirvió para buscarlo y obtener más datos. Entre ellos su dirección.

-Esta es su casa.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que nuestros protagonistas estaban planeando su curso de acción, aquel que grabó en video a Devilman estaba mostrando dicho video a su jefe.

-Mire esto jefe.- Dijo al reproducir el video.

Pero su jefe no parecía impresionado, es más estaba inconforme.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Es un anime?- Pregunto él.

-No, señor.- Dijo rápidamente- Esto es real. Yo mismo lo vi.

Pero esto parecía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo al jefe.

-Aja...- Dijo este aburrido- ¿Ya fotografiaste a Mt. Lady?

Después de esto el fotógrafo salió enojado de su lugar de trabajo directo a su auto. Se subió en él y cerró la puerta. Solo para maldecir poco después.

-¡Maldición! Ese imbécil, puedo llevar esto a muchos lugares.

El pobre hombre no noto que un charco de agua se arrastró desde su lugar original y se adentró en el tubo de escape.

Todo esto fue visto por el jefe desde su oficina.

-Tiene que tener muy mala suerte para traerme esto- Dijo el antes de que su boca se abriera en 4.

De vuelta con el fotógrafo este había comenzado a conducir mientras que hacia una llamada a cierta heroína para una sesión de fotos.

-Hola, Yu-chan- Dijo refiriéndose a la heroína rubia con un tono muy familiar- ¿Estas libre esta noche para una sesión?

-*Claro, ¿El lugar de siempre?*- Pregunto ella feliz pues sus fotos serian publicadas en una revista de modas.

O eso fue hasta donde ella sabía.

-Perfecto- Dijo el antes de cortar.

Tan feliz estaba con la confirmación que no noto que agua se filtraba desde las ventilas del aire acondicionado.

* * *

La noche había caído, y con eso a su favor Ran e Izuku condujeron hasta donde le indico la dirección que habían obtenido.

Un departamento en el segundo piso, gracias unas placas en la parte de la poeta con los nombres de los inquilinos.

-Es una suerte que el casero no esté.- Dijo Izuku al subir las escaleras y pararse frente a la puerta.

Usando uso de su tremenda fuerza forzó la cerradura, como si fuera de papel. Este se apartó un poco y le hiso un gesto a la rubia.

-Damas primero.

Ella paso e inspecciono el lugar, era relativamente normal, salvo por algunos elementos de fotografía como unos trípodes y algunos paraguas, que estaban por el lugar.

Ambos se dirigieron al estudio del fotógrafo y Ran uso la computadora, la cual estaba protegida con contraseña. Cosa que no fue rival para el hackeo de la rubia.

-Vaya.- Dijo Izuku al ver los archivos que había.

Sesiones de fotografías de heroínas y otras que no lo eran, pero aun así hermosas y sexys. La mayoría de estas eran las que contrarias en una revista para caballeros.

Pero ambos se dieron cuenta de que muchas de las fotos desnudas fueron sacadas sin consentimiento, producto de cámaras ocultas en los cambiadores.

Mientras Ran buscaba el archivo de video, Izuku comenzó a revisar algunos documentos sueltos, entre ellos unas facturas, esto solo confirmó que el sujeto estaba vendiendo las fotos a páginas y revistas pornográficas.

-Lo encontré- Dijo Ran llamando la atención del peliverde. Ella ahora había hackeado el teléfono del fotógrafo para tener su ubicación actual- Allí esta.

Izuku reconoció el lugar como un estudio fotográfico.

* * *

Yū Takeyama o mejor conocida como Mt. Lady había comenzado su carrera de heroína hace unas semanas, por lo cual era aún un tanto desconocida.

Esto para un Pro Hero era muy malo, ya que su sueldo depende también de su popularidad. Es por eso que cuando a ella le ofrecieron modelar, no dudó en aceptar.

La rubia estaba esperando en la puerta del estudio usando aun su traje de héroe, lo cual indicaba que había terminado su trabajo del día. De pronto la puerta se abrió, vio al fotógrafo de siempre, el cual le hiso un gesto para pasar.

-Si no te molesta, tomare una ducha- Dijo la rubia caminado al baño, esta no era su primera sesión de fotos, por lo cual ella ya estaba familiarizada con el lugar.

Ella no noto que un hilillo de agua escurría de la barbilla del fotógrafo, antes de que sus ojos girasen hacia atrás y una sonrisa aparezca.

Cuando él se aseguró que Mt Lady había pasado al cuarto que contenía una bañera, entró al área donde estaba su uniforme en un cesto.

Allí el tomo sus bragas y la coloco en su nariz antes de tomar una profunda inalada, pero no había sido suficiente con eso, lo hiso una y otra vez. Pasó su lengua por la suave tela y pudo captar un ligero sabor salado por el sudor.

-Hola

Detrás del fotógrafo apareció su jefe. Él le dio un asentimiento antes de que ambos pasaran a estar frente a una pared blanca o por lo menos lo que parecía ser.

Al presionar un botón oculto, aparecieron diferentes monitores, en los cuales aparecía la rubia en toda su gloria. Había muchas cámaras, en el techo, en el piso, e incluso había una dentro de la tina.

El jefe comenzó a tomar fotos de las pantallas y también estaba guardando los archivos en una memoria que había traído.

Ahora el fotógrafo vio su oportunidad, por lo cual volvió a la habitación de las ropas. Quedo mirando unos segundos la puerta antes de que de todos sus agujeros brotara agua y que esta se deslizara por debajo de la puerta.

* * *

Izuku se acercó al estudio, ya que era de madrugada no había nadie en las calles y casi todos estaban durmiendo profundamente.

Al acercarse por la entrada vio que estaba entreabierta, esto solo lo hiso ser más cauteloso al momento de atravesarla.

Al entrar al local vio que estaba vacío, salvo por un detalle, del otro lado de la habitación estaba la heroína rubia con las piernas cruzadas, vistiendo nada más que una bata de baño, la cual dejaba libre sus hombros.

Izuku trago duro, puede que tenga el cuerpo un demonio, pero aún era un hombre joven y sano. Podía ver las gotas de agua que se deslizaban por su piel lechosa, bajan por su esbelto cuello y caían entre sus pechos.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?- Pregunto la heroína.

El peliverde trató de recuperar la compostura.

-Estoy buscando al fotógrafo que trabaja aquí, ¿Lo has visto?

Ella se levantó del sillón y camino hacia el joven poniendo especial movimiento en sus caderas para nerviosismo del joven. Cuando estuvo cerca ella se inclinó un poco para dar una vista más clara de su escote.

-¿Para que buscas a un hombre tan molesto y viejo?- Ella procedió a desatar el nudo de la bata antes de dejarla caer al suelo.- Eres un hombre joven y lleno de energía.

Ella abrazo a Izuku enterrando la cabeza entre sus pechos, el por puro reflejo de su lado demoniaco agarro el trasero de la mujer.

-Nos vamos a divertir mucho- Dijo ella.

Izuku estaba tan superado por los avances de la rubia que no notó que el jefe del fotógrafo salía de una esquina y asumía su forma demoniaca.

Y se preparaba para atacar por la espalda al Devilman.

 **BANG**

Con una sola bala la cabeza del demonio exploto en sangre amarilla para que luego el cuerpo callera por su propio peso.

Tanto Izuku como Yu se dieron vuelta para ver en una de las ventanas a Ran con un arma muy grande.

Yu se tensó al encontrarse con la mirada que transmitía Ran.

"Aléjate de el"

Mt. Lady sabía que iba a morir si se quedaba, así que comenzó a correr hacia la salida, mucho más rápida que una persona normal, además de que corría en una forma casi animal.

-¡Espera!- Grito Izuku mientras la seguía y asumía una forma sema-demoniaca, por lo cual creció un poco, su color de piel cambio a uno más gris y las marcas de sus mejillas y hombros aparecieron.

Por su parte Ran fue a revisar al fotógrafo inconsciente.

Izuku estaba siguiendo a la rubia poseída por un demonio.

-¡Puedo correr más rápido que tú!- Le aseguro el joven.

La rubia no se dejó intimidar y comenzó a escalar la pared como si fuera una araña. Por su parte el peliverde tomo otro camino y de unos pocos saltos desapareció de la vista.

La rubia sonrió al no ver más a su perseguidor, pero al girarse vio al Devilman con una sonrisa.

Ella trato de huir, pero Izuku la tomo del pie y la desequilibrio mientras la acercaba a él.

Ella lo golpeo, pero en ese tamaño su fuerza era igual a una persona normal, incluso cuando Devilman la tomo por ambas muñecas, ella lo pateó en el abdomen, pero él no los sentía.

Ella se estaba resistiendo y gruñía bajo las manos de Devilman.

-Te volviste humano y perdiste la práctica.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa de victoria, sabia quien había poseído- No puedes matar a esta mujer.

Izuku le devolvió la sonrisa de victoria.

-Y tú careces de la fuerza para matarme, es por eso que no has usado su Kosei, si tu recipiente se agrandara no tendrías suficiente líquido para controlarla.

El peliverde ahora había chocado sus labios contra los de la rubia, la cual abrió mucho los ojos, ella pudo sentir la lengua de joven que la rozaba pidiendo permiso. La parte inconsciente que aún estaba en poder de la heroína abrió la boca.

Izuku ahora había aumentado la rudeza de la acción y había comenzado a chupar, pronto había conseguido lo que quería.

Había logrado sacar al demonio de agua del cuerpo de Yu. Él se apartó un poco de la rubia que había caído inconsciente.

-¡Que tonto de tu parte Devilman!- Grito el demonio dentro de Izuku-¡Ahora te dominare a ti!

Pero Izuku ni se inmuto.

-Tu eres el tonto...- De pronto un aura roja comenzó a cubrirlo- ¡¿No entiendes que te metiste en un infierno abrasador?!

Esta aura pronto se intensificó y un montón de vapor emanaba de él.

-¡Hace mucho calor! ¡Quema!- Grito el demonio en agonía.

-¿Qué tal, Gelmer?- Pregunto Izuku con un tono sádico-¡¿Que se siente hervir lentamente?!

-¡Para! ¡Por favor, detente!

Pronto la garganta de Izuku se hincho y tuvo que abrir la boca para dejar que el demonio escapara de su prisión.

Los últimos rastros de líquidos desaparecieron del demonio antes de asentarse en su verdadera forma.

-Te ves flacucho sin fluidos.- Mencionó Deku divertido.

Una criatura cuadrúpeda con un aspecto parecido a un reptil con algunos toques de insecto, este trato de alejarse.

Pero cayó al piso, pues Devilman en su forma completa lo tomo de su mitad inferior

El demonio al ver que ya no tenía escape comenzó a rogar por su vida.

-¡Perdóname! ¡No le diré nada a nadie!

Devilman lo levantó con un solo brazo y atravesó al demonio con su otro brazo en una explosión amarilla.

 **-¡No voy a hacer un trato con un demonio!** \- Grito con júbilo Devilman.

El quito su brazo y tomo al demonio por el agujero de su pecho y lo desgarro rápidamente.

 **SPLAT**

Una lluvia de sangre amarilla cayo sobre de Devilman el cual no hacía más que reírse por el destino de su enemigo.

 **-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.**

Una vez que se calmó tomo a la heroína y la llevo en brazos al estudio. Mientras que volvía a su forma humana.

Tuvo cuidado para que nadie los viera, pero cuando llego vio algo que lo hiso detenerse.

-¡Ran!- Grito Izuku a la rubia.

La razón es que ella le había disparado al fotógrafo en la cabeza y ahora lo hacía parecer suicidio.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Izuku shokeado mientras unas lágrimas se le escapaban, el también acerco más el cuerpo de la rubia para protegerla.

-Sabia tu secreto.- Fue la respuesta sin emociones de ella.

-Aun así, era humano- Le recriminó Izuku.

Pero ella apenas se había inmutado.

-¿Y qué?- Dimo como si no le importara en lo más minino, pues no le importaba.- Nadie puede saber tu secreto.

Luego ella apunto otra arma a la heroína.

-Nadie

* * *

-Ya llegue...- Dijo Izuku entrando en su casa con un suspiro. El sol ya había salido pero francamente estaba más cansado ahora que en la noche, no había dormido nada.

No estaba del todo seguro como había logrado salir de la situación anterior. Había logrado de alguna manera salvar la vida de la rubia, pero tuvieron que quemar el estudio para encubrir el hecho.

Ahora solo quería dormir.

Como aún era muy temprano es probable que su madre aún estaba durmiendo, así que cerró la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible. Pero al hacerlo algo cayó del buzón.

-¿Una carta?- Pregunto intrigado, aún era temprano para recibir el aviso del pago de la renta.

Levanto la carta solo para ver que del otro lado estaba el sello de Yuuei.

Rápidamente corrió a su habitación y transformo uno de sus dedos y abrió con cuidado el sobre.

En el había una carta de papel y un dispositivo extraño.

Desdoblo la carta y la leyó, sus ojos pasaron de asombro a entrecerrados en más de una ocasión mientras la leía una y otra vez.

Básicamente decía que había recibido una beca para el instituto.

El peliverde nunca había oído que Yuuei había dado una beca antes en su vida.

Dejo la carta a un lado y toco el botón del extraño dispositivo solo para que de el emergiera un holograma en el cual se veía a una especie de roedor con una taza de té.

Pero Izuku sabía quién era, era el director de U.A.

-*Buenos días, joven Midoriya*- Comenzó a decir el director- *Tengo el gusto de hacerle acreedor de una beca a Yuuei, espero que entienda que esta es la primera vez que sucede algo así*- El roedor volvió a tomar un sorbo de la infusión- *Si acepta, tiene que asistir a la institución en 1 mes para la prueba y la confirmación.*

Izuku podía sentir la migraña creciendo, no podía entender como el de todas las personas había recibido una beca.

-*Esperamos su respuesta, Devilman.*

Esto último hiso abrir sus ojos al joven y rápidamente supo quién estaba detrás de su misteriosa inscripción.

Tomo su teléfono y llamo a Eraser Head. Espero mientras sonaba, la impaciencia e incertidumbre crecían a cada segundo.

-*Diga*

-¿Que planeas con meterme a UA, el nido de los héroes?

-*Cálmate antes que nada.*- Dijo el héroe- *Es una medida de seguridad*

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto intrigado el joven.

-*Nadie sospecharía de un estudiante de la mejor escuela de héroes.*- Dijo este con voz neutra- *Esto servirá para desviar la atención en algún tipo de... imprevisto...*

Izuku le vio sentido a esa lógica.

-*Además al estar aquí, como profesor y héroe tengo acceso a los informes policiales en tiempo real así como los archivos, esto podría dar pistas para hallar a los demonios... Y por último no confío en tu novia.*

Izuku abrió los ojos antes ese comentario.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-*Viste como ella no dudo en jalar el gatillo para tratar de silenciarme. Dudo mucho que ella no lo volvería a hacer.*

Izuku mantuvo silencio, ahora sabia de lo que ella era realmente capaz.

-¿Que tengo que hacer?- Dijo finalmente.

-*Ve a allá y preséntate.*- Fue la respuesta de Aizawa.

-Pero quiero que quede claro, estoy totalmente en contra de esto.- Izuku apretó los puños al mirar donde antes había posters de cierto héroe- No soy un héroe.

-*No tiene que gustarte, ni tienes que serlo, solo hazlo. *

Izuku gruño en respuesta, esto fue más que suficiente para Aizawa.

-*Muy bien. No le comentes a tu novia que tuvimos esta conversación, el resto lo dejo a tu criterio.*

Izuku conto la llamada y fue a dormir.

* * *

 _ **1 mes después... día de la prueba.**_

Durante 1 mes Izuku casi no había ido a la escuela, los profesores no le vieron problema pues había entregado cada tarea, trabajo y exposición. Pero esto le había jugado en contra a Katsuki, el cual estaba deseando hablar con él.

Por su parte el peliverde había comenzado a patrullar la ciudad y a cazar demonios por las noches. La mayoría de las veces lo hacía cuando Ran ya se había dormido, lo que paso esa noche fue una llamada de atención para el peliverde.

Pero por ahora el tendría que concentrarse.

Izuku, vestido con ropa casual estaba en un cuarto de espera en las instalaciones de Yuuei, hasta que una voz mecánica le dijo que debía hacer.

-*Tu prueba es vencer a un androide.*

Este asintió y se transformó.

Izuku en su forma de Devilman pasó a la sala, no era nada de otro mundo, no había nada más que 4 paredes blancas y en el centro de la misma estaba su objetivo.

Un androide con la apariencia de All Might.

Lo que no notó fueron las cámaras que estaban siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

Estas cámaras llegaban a una sala con monitores, donde estaban los profesores de la UA, con su director y el mismísimo All Might.

-Así que ese es el muchacho que recomendaste, Aizawa- Dijo el héroe vaquero.- Si que se ve interesante.

-Más bien intimidante.- Dijo otro.

Los otros asintieron ante esas palabras.

-Lo que no comprendo, es porque querías que lo aceptemos aquí a cualquier costo.- Dijo uno diferente

-Pues...

 **RAAAAAAAAHHH**

Un rugido broto de los parlantes conectados a las pantallas. Los heroes rápidamente llevaron su atención a las mimas solo para congelarse al ver tal brutalidad.

 _ **Con Izuku, 5 minutos antes.**_

El Devilman estaba apretando los puños mientras trataba de reprimir una sonrisa, pero fallo miserablemente, no es como si hubiera tratado realmente.

-*¡Yo estoy aquí!*- Dijo el androide.

La sonrisa de Devilman creció más hasta tener una retorcida sonrisa en cara mostrando sus filosos dientes, con un brillo antinatural de malicia y felicidad los ojos.

Al fin tendría la oportunidad de hacerle sentir una mísera parte de lo que sintió ese día.

Bueno, era una copia, pero con algo había que comenzar.

 **RAAAAAAAAAAH**

Devilman se lanzó al combate, el androide estaba preparado y capacitado con los movimientos de All Might, puede que no con toda su fuerza, pero aún era superior a la de un ser humano.

El demonio tomo el puño de metal con su palma sin inmutarse.

 **-Es un pedazo de basura... al igual a quien representa.**

El demonio amplió los ojos en disfrute sádico cuando cerró su puño fuertemente para destruir la pieza de metal y arrancarla del resto del cuerpo.

El androide se retiró como pudo del demonio con una patada, y con su mano sana tomo el muñón de su otro brazo, estaba perfectamente adoptando lo mismo que haría una persona.

Devilman no le dio más tiempo y realizo un ataque bajo para quebrar su guardia, usando esta abertura se subió al androide y encajo sus dientes en el cuello cibernético.

Con un fuerte tirón desgarro los músculos mecánicos al igual que los ductos de aceite y otros fluidos.

El robot llevo ambas manos a la garganta, comenzó a producir una sonido muy interesante, casi igual a una persona ahogándose en su propia sangre.

Izuku vio con algo de disfrute como el "sangrado" se detuvo, probablemente producto de un sistema de soporte. Podría jugar un poco más.

 **-¿Puede alguien sin individualidad ser como tú?-** Pregunto Devilman con una risa lúgubre.

 **CRACK**

Justo antes de arrancarle el brazo al androide de a All Might.

 **PAM**

Produjo a golpear al androide con su mismo miembro cercenado mientras que el aceite de la maquina comenzaba a cubrir las paredes y el suelo. Como si un pintor moviera su brocha furiosamente sobre el lienzo.

El demonio lanzo el brazo a una de las paredes, sin importar que esta se rompiera. El androide apenas se podía mantener en pie, es bueno que solo sea una máquina.

-*... Yo... estoy... aquí...*- Dijo la maquina con claros cortes de voz.

La sonrisa de Devilman nunca desapareció. Mientras se acercaba con paso lento y firme, la maquina al reconocer la amenaza retrocedió.

 **-No, All Might...** \- Comenzó con una voz baja mientras aumentaba de fuerza- **¡Tú ya te has ido!**

Devilman corrió hacia el demonio y preparó sus garras derechas a modo de lanza y perforó a la copia de All Might, no en su corazón, si no justo en su herida. Mientras hacía lo mismo con su otra mano.

 **-¡Yo estoy aquí!**

 **CRACK**

Así partió a la mitad a la copia del héroe con un sonido de desgarro, el aceite caía sobre el logar a modo de lluvia.

Una pequeña llama había surgido cerca de la cabeza del demonio.

 **RAAAAAAH**

Pronto la llama creció de forma violenta y uso el aceite para propagarse, llenando toda la habitación de fuego.

Los de la sala de vigilancia estaban estáticos, los ultimo que vieron antes de que el mar de fuego alcance la cámara...

Fue a Devilman aplastando la cabeza de All Might bajo sus pies.

* * *

 **Inserte el Ending de Beelzebub- The Answer**

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen un comentario, el cual siempre me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

 **¿Que les pareció que haga las intros de esta manera? para mi se siente un poco vacio, pero si les gusta mas que la anterior lo haré así para todos mis fics.**

 **También, a partir de la próxima actualización tendremos un nuevo sistema de actualización, por lo cual estén atentos al fic Amón: The Darkside of DxD.**

 **Dejen sus teorías, comentarios y háganme saber que les pareció el fic. Pues desde este punto es donde todo se empieza a poner mas turbio.**

 **Nos vemos**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic.**

 **Antes que nada les cuento que tenemos página de Facebook, busquen "thedevilzero" pero el que dice escritor, es allí donde subiré las imágenes notas y otros elementos como avisos, ya que hay veces que no me dan las ganas de subir aquí.**

 **La verdad no tenía planeado actualizarlo, pro le doy gracias a Kaiju-O Danny, que gracias a el pude continuar con esta historia.**

 **Lamento no contestar los reviews, pero estoy algo corto de tiempo en estos momentos, por lo que siempre estoy abierto a recibir un PM.**

 **No los entretengo más, y vamos al capitulo.**

* * *

La sala de vigilancia estaba en un completo y tétrico silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir absolutamente nada, ya que su primera reacción seria eliminar al demonio o gritar de terror.

Aizawa miraba esto con su clásica expresión de neutralidad, pero por dentro estaba algo consternado, no podía haberse imaginado que algo de esto pudiese llegar a pasar.

Sabía desde el primer momento que el chico tenía un desagrado por los héroes en general, además de un claro conocimiento de todos ellos, pero no habría pensado que llegase a odiar o mejor dicho aborrecer a All Might.

Y hablando del diablo...

El profesor de pelo largo y negro giro su cabeza para ver a la forma huesuda y débil del Símbolo de la paz.

Un hombre muy delgado, casi cadavérico, con el pelo rubio, con pronunciadas cuencas en sus ojos vistiendo un traje de color azul que le quedaba algo grande, mientras que tenía una expresión complicada en sus facciones.

Toshinori Yagi estaba sudando visiblemente perturbado por lo que había visto, una imagen digna de una de las pesadillas más depravadas de sus enemigos, de manera precavida había llevado justamente su mano derecha al lugar donde yacia su herida, lugar donde ese chico había apuñalado a su copia.

De pronto un fuerte sonido se escuchó cuando el héroe tirador retrocedió de su lugar y se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Midnight apartando su mirada del video que se repetía una y otra vez en las pantallas.

El vaquero se detuvo abruptamente y se giró para ver a la pelinegra.

-¿No es obvio?- Pregunto.- Le diré que se vaya, no podemos aceptarlo aquí.

En ese momento el nuevamente se dio la vuelta con toda intención de salir de la sala, Toshinori pensó por unos instantes que debería decir algo en favor del joven, pero...

-Si lo haces, no tendrás ninguna garantía.

Todos los héroes de la sala se giraron para ver nuevamente a Aizawa el cual había despegado sus ojos de la pantalla para ver a todos en forma general.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto el héroe.

-Si lo rechazas de la escuela de héroes... ¿A dónde crees que iría?

-A una escuela normal, supongo.- Respondió.

-¿Eso crees?- Pregunto en forma retorica Aizawa.

El héroe comprendió rápidamente su punto cuando poso su vista por la pantalla donde veía nuevamente la escena donde el joven descuartizaba a la copia de All Might.

-He visto de lo que es capaz este joven, no hay duda de su potencial...- Aunque nunca específico para cual lado.

-Entiendo tu punto.- Dijo a regañadientes mientras se alejaba de la puerta y se sentaba nuevamente.

Toshinori vio todo esto con un nudo en la garganta completamente impotente, no sabía por qué, pero ese chico se le hacía conocido.

-All Might.

El mencionado se alejó de sus pensamientos para ver a Aizawa que se había acercado a su persona.

-Ese chico... te odia.

El rubio puso una expresión de sorpresa antes de fruncir el ceño.

-...si.

-Viste sus movimientos, apuntó directamente a tu herida... lo sabe.

El héroe número uno paso por su mente a todas las personas que conocían su secreto, las cuales no eran muchas, pero una memoria fugaz llego a su mente.

 _No puedo simplemente decirte "Puedes convertirte en héroe aún sin poderes..."_

-(Oh, joven).- Pensó All Might mientras apretaba su lado derecho y sus dientes se presionaban con frustración.- (¿Que has hecho?)

* * *

-Haaaaa... haaaa...

Su respiración era errática, las nubes de vapor eran visibles con cada bocanada de aire que brotaba de sus pulmones, su cuerpo estaba prácticamente en llamas.

-Ya casi...

Sonido de un golpe húmedo eran producidos dentro de la intimidad de las 4 paredes a las que Shoji llamaba habitación.

-Ya casi.

Sus movimientos eran rápidos y vigorosos, pero de alguna extraña manera desesperados, su herramienta no lo podía soportar, por lo cual terminó cediendo ante la fricción.

-¡Maldición!

Shoji lanzo el vaso masturbador que estaba usando directamente a un basurero en la esquina de su habitación, había estado tan cerca pero al final no había llegado.

El joven soltó un suspiro de pura frustración mientras a regañadientes daba por terminada la sesión, ya que le quedaba poco tiempo antes de que deba ir a clases. Estaba algo fastidiado, de eso no había duda, esto nunca le había pasado, solo esta semana ya había roto 2 de esos elementos.

Shoji agitó la cabeza negando rotundamente, no era el momento, a pesar de ser minimalista podría permitirse comprar uno más, lo necesitaba, su apetito sexual había aumentado enormemente este último año, solo gracias a esta cosas que no haya hecho una locura.

Saliendo de su habitación se dirigió al baño a prepararse para su primer día en U.A.

Al cabo de poco tiempo ya estaba listo con su uniforme, antes de salir se aseguró que su máscara este firmemente sujeta a su cara y solo cuando se aseguró de eso salió hacia la cocina.

-Hermano.

Allí, el joven giró su cabeza para ver a una joven de tez blanca más baja que él, vistiendo una camiseta simple de color rosa con unos pantalones de chándal grises, lo más peculiar de ella era que tenía unos tentáculos de pulpo en lugar de cabellos en una tonalidad celeste.

Ella es la hermana menor de Shoji, una joven que va a la escuela media y que en estos momentos estaba preparando un sándwich para su hermano.

-Akemi.- Dijo Shoji al ver a su hermana menor por casi 4 años.- Ya me voy.

-Ten.

La niña le pasó un sándwich con las orillas mal cortadas con mortadela, queso y mostaza, sin duda el efecto visual haría a cualquiera pensárselo 2 veces antes de comérselo.

-Gracias.

Pero Shoji tomo el sándwich en una de sus manos antes de agacharse a abrazar a su hermanita.

-Nos vemos esta noche.- Dijo ella antes de irse a su habitación.

-Te lo prometo.

Cuando Akemi salió de la cocina, el joven salió de la casa y antes de ir a la callé decidió comerse el emparedado.

Estirando levemente el extremo inferior de su máscara y acercando la comida, dejo que aparecieran una especie de tentáculos que atraparon el sándwich antes de arrastrarlo hacia las sombras de la máscara, por su parte, Shoji simplemente se acomodó el cobertor y tomó su bicicleta.

Andando a una velocidad casi imposible sin entrenamiento el joven comenzó a mirar a los alrededores con la mirada entrecerrada, de vez en cuando levantaba un par de sus brazos y los convertía en orejas para escanear el área cercana a su casa.

Un gruñido escapo de su garganta.

-(Demonios...)- Maldijo el joven de pelo gris con el ceño fruncido.

Últimamente había comenzado a sentir una extraña sensación de que había algo en las proximidades, algo malo, algo... demoniaco, como él.

* * *

Shoji finalmente había logrado llegar a la Yuuei con unos cuantos minutos de sobra, con ayuda de los funcionarios de la academia pudo dejar su bicicleta en los estacionamientos del edificio, ubicados en el subsuelo.

Así con papel en mano comenzó a recorrer los pasillos de la academia desde los más bajos hasta que llego a la que tenía entendido que era su salón.

-1-A, ¿eh?- Se dijo a si mismo al entrar dentro.

Fue una suerte que no había nadie aun en la clase, por lo cual tranquilamente eligió uno de los lugares de enfrente para poder escuchar con atención las lecciones.

Poco a poco la clase comenzó a recibir más integrantes, desde un chico bajito con unas bolas en su cabeza, hasta un chico con el pelo rubio arena que tenía una actitud muy mala, apenas habían entrado y ya estaban discutiendo con otro chico llamado Iida, si no había escuchado mal.

-Baja tus pies de la mesa.- Dijo el chico de lentes.

-¿Huh? ¿Quieres morir?- Pregunto desafiante.

Shoji suspiró un poco pensando que esto podría repetirse todo el año, o quizás llegasen a entenderse en algún momento, o que el profesor sepa ponerlos en su lugar.

Solo esperaba que no pasara nada malo.

-¡...!

Un repentino escalofrío destrozó totalmente todas sus esperanzas y deseos como si una guillotina en una ejecución se tratase.

Shoji tenía sus sentidos y percepción aumentados, por lo cual fácilmente podría percibir a animales, humanos y otras cosas a varios metros a la distancia... pero esto...

-(¿Qué es esto?)- Pregunto mientras temblaba un poco cambiando sus brazos a orejas para tratar de identificar la fuente de esta sensación.

Unos pasos se escucharon al otro lado de la sala, cada paso era como un golpe directo a sus oídos que le erizaba la piel, hasta que finalmente... se detuvieron.

 **PUM**

De pronto la puerta entera que daba a la clase fue tumbada de su lugar con todo y bisagras por una sola patada haciendo que esta caiga con un fuerte sonido que atrajo la atención de toda la clase e incluso alertando a las de al lado, incluso algunos alumnos salieron a ver qué pasaba.

Pues, en la clase 1-A entró alguien que solo podría describirse como... peligroso.

Vestido con la chaqueta del uniforme totalmente abierta sin señales de la corbata mostrando una camisa igual de abierta dando a ver una camiseta negra debajo, además de los pantalones y zapatos negros relativamente reglamentarios.

Apenas al entrar a Iida le llamo su atención que estaba faltando deliberadamente a todas las reglas que podía en el menor tiempo posible.

-Deku...

Al pelinegro de lentes le llamó la atención que Bakugou con su mera presencia bajo sus pies de la mesa y asumió una postura más de cuidado, así ambos pasaron su atención al pelinegro.

Este no estaba ocultando en lo más mínimo su hostilidad y desagrado por el lugar.

Izuku giro su cabeza levemente para mirar a los estudiantes, haciendo que personas como Koda o Tsuyu que tenían una conexión profunda con el reino animal se les erizaran los pelos.

Pero entre todos el más afectado era Shoji el cual ahora tenía todos sus brazos en forma de ojos que miraban de forma totalmente perpleja, esta expresión cambio a miedo cuando este se detuvo frente a su mesa.

El pelinegro olfateo de manera superficial y giro para ver a Shoji con un único ojo mientras que una sonrisa maliciosa adornaba sus facciones.

-Te encontré.- Dijo.

Shoji de inmediato comenzó a sudar y respirar de manera errática, podía sentir como sus vías se cerraban presa del pánico, algo debajo de su piel se estaba moviendo reaccionando a sus emociones.

-¡Oye!

La respiración del peli gris se detuvo para ver a Iida que se había enfrentado a esta nueva persona.

-¡Deja de hacer eso, va contra las reglas!

-Ve a decírselo a alguien que le importe.- Dijo Izuku cerrando los ojos antes de extender su mano y darle un pequeño golpe en la nariz.

Tenya retrocedió y se froto la nariz de manera instintiva, el golpe por poco hace que sus lentes caigan el piso, una vez recuperado miro al peliverde de mala manera.

-¿Realmente es un aspirante a Héroe?- Pregunto de forma retórica.

-No me interesa en lo más mínimo ser un héroe.- Dijo Izuku de pronto, llamando la atención de más de uno.

Pero la cuestión seguía, si no quería ser un héroe... ¿Por qué había venido hasta aquí?

-Si me lo preguntas, todo el tema de los héroes... ¡No es más que-

-Midoriya.

En la puerta de la clase apareció un hombre de pelo negro, el profesor Aizawa había llegado con la clara intención de controlar a sus nuevos estudiantes, en especial al más salvaje.

-Te pido que cierres la boca, antes de que tengamos que tomar medidas.

-Oh, no me tientes, Erraser Head.- Dijo Izuku de pronto.- La idea de la expulsión suena sumamente tentadora.

-Sabes que no puedo permitir eso.- Dijo el profesor.

Izuku solo gruño pero no dijo nada más.

-Disculpen.- Dijo de pronto una voz llamando la atención de casi todos.- ¿Esta es la clase 1-A?

En la puerta justo detrás del profesor apareció una chica de pelo castaño y corto don dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro con rosadas mejillas, vistiendo el uniforme regular para las niñas, hiso un saludo nervioso.

Lo primero que la chica que respondía al nombre de Uraraka Ochako vio fue al que sería su profesor y detrás de él, un joven con el uniforme desarreglado el cual puso una ligera sonrisa y le guiño el ojo.

Ella desvió la mirada levemente avergonzada.

-No pierdan tiempo.- Dijo el profesor llamando la atención de todos.- Cámbiense.

Después de eso, el maestro dio unos minutos para que todos sus estudiantes se cambien al uniforme de educación física ya que los esperaba en el patio para su próxima clase.

* * *

Como hoy era el primer día de clases, Aizawa necesitaba hacer un sondeo de sus nuevos estudiantes, había recibido un informe detallado de aquellos que habían ingresado por recomendación, pero necesitaba comprobar de ellos y de todos.

En especial de Izuku.

El profesor solo comprendía al joven de manera muy superficial, tanto que desconocía sus motivaciones y límites.

¿Qué es lo que lo impulsaba a salir cada noche a despedazar demonios con sus propias manos?

Podía recordar que se había llamado así mismo "Devilman", ¿Qué es lo que lo diferenciaba de un demonio normal o de una persona con Kosei?

Quizás nunca obtenga esas respuestas.

-Hoy realizaremos una actividad de exploración de Koseis.- Dijo el profesor estando al frente de todos sus alumnos en el patio.- Quiero que formen parejas y sigan las indicaciones.

Rápidamente todos comenzaron a formar equipos de 2, basándose en las primeras impresiones que habían tenido uno del otro en esos primeros minutos de convivencia antes de la llegada del profesor.

Y como era de esperarse, Izuku quedo completamente solo.

Oh, bueno... casi.

-Oye... ¿Podemos trabajar juntos?- Pregunto la chica de pelo castaño de hace rato algo avergonzada aún por su primer contacto.

-Claro.- Fue su simple respuesta.- Uraraka, ¿no?... Soy Izuku.

-Esforzándonos, Izuku.- Dijo esta entusiasmada.

Pero el pelinegro no estaba prestando demasiada atención a su linda compañera, sus ojos y atención estaban centrados en el joven con los brazos de pulpo que había formado equipo con uno con cabeza de pájaro.

Izuku sonrío colmilludamente.

Durante las siguientes horas, en términos humanos normales, el joven uso sus capacidades demoniacas para arrasar en cada prueba y se aseguraba de que Shoji lo viera hacer esto.

Una simple pero eficaz medida de intimidación, tenía toda la intención de demostrarle la diferencia de poder para no se le ocurriese escapar, no tenía oportunidad de hacerlo.

Pero al hacer esto también creó un efecto negativo, por su parte Aizawa comenzaba a tener una mejor comprensión de sus capacidades, todo lo que sabía lo había escrito para presentar un informe al director y a los otros maestros de la academia, y por lo que había visto habían muy pocos héroes que pudiesen vencerlo en un enfrentamiento directo.

El profesor frunció el ceño ante la idea de que se vuelva en su enemigo.

Por otro lado, había alguien que veía fascinada al joven a diferencia de sus compañeros.

Uraraka Ochako había quedado impresionada desde el principio, su compañero había superado con creses cada prueba que estaban realizando e internamente se preguntaba cómo se había vuelto tan fuerte.

Pero por otro lado, a Katsuki se le veía trastornado.

* * *

Al poco tiempo las clases llegaron a su fin, ya que fue el primer día poco o nada había que hacer más que familiarizarse con los alumnos, compañeros y funcionarios.

Y muchos de estos estaban comenzando a salir de la academia cuando los rayos solares comenzaron a tornarse de un color naranja.

-Hoy fue divertido.- Dijo una chica de pelo y piel rosa llamada Mina Ashido mientras hacía unos estiramientos con sus brazos.

-Sí, gero.- Dijo Tsuyu a su lado.

Estas chicas rápidamente habían entablado una amistad junto con Uraraka la cual sonreía de manera sincera al tener amigos en su primer día.

Pero algo que no pasó desapercibida por sus 2 nuevas amigas fue que la castaña giraba su cabeza de cuando en cuando como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

-No me digas que estas buceando a ese chico, Ochako.- Dijo Mina mirando incrédula a su amiga.

-No sé de qué hablas.- Dijo está apartando la mirada.

-¿Podría ser que te gusta?- Pregunto Mina de forma coqueta.

A la castaña se le subieron rápidamente los colores.

-No hay forma de que eso pase, apenas lo conocí hoy.- Dijo rápidamente.

Mina se rio de la reacción de su amiga, pero por su lado Tsuyu puso una expresión algo complicada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por sus amigas.

-¿Que paso Tsu-chan?- Pregunto Uraraka ignorando a Mina.

-Midoriya-san.- Dijo haciendo que ambas mirasen fijamente a la chica rana la cual siempre llamaba "chan" a todos, pero esta era la primera vez que ella llamaba "san" a alguien.- Es alguien peligroso.

-¿A qué te refieres con "Peligroso"?- Pregunto Uraraka.

-¿Es por su apariencia de chico malo?- Dijo Mina.

Pero Tsuyu no respondió solo se limitó a dar una mirada preocupada, la cual en si ya era algo a tener en cuenta con su rostro. Pero había alguien que no estaba del todo convencida por la opinión de los demás.

-Yo creo que es genial.- Dijo Ochako con seguridad.

Pero estas 3 amigas o el resto del cuerpo estudiantil poco o nada sabían de la escena que se iba a llevar acabo en el estacionamiento de la academia de Heroes.

* * *

Cuando sonó la campana Shoji salió disparado de la clase y fue directamente al estacionamiento donde estaba su bicicleta, tenía la esperanza de poder salir de ahí.

 **-Correr es inútil, demonio.**

El joven se paralizó cuando estando en el estacionamiento giro para ver solo sombras que apenas si eran combatidas por las luces del estacionamiento.

-Tu...- Trato de hablar.

 **-Destruí las cámaras, nadie vendrá y aún si vienen... ¿Quién ayudaría a un demonio?**

Shoji se quedó quieto mientras sin que su enemigo se diera cuenta había sacado su billetera, donde después de abrirla había una foto abrazando a su hermana, el joven la cerro y la apretó su puño fuertemente.

Muy cerca de él, a sus espaldas, salió Izuku en su forma de Devilman mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

-Si... ¿Quién querría a un Demonio?- Dijo Shoji.

Las palabras del chico pulpo confundieron al peliverde de sobremanera ya que podía sentir que había un significado oculto en esa frase, pero poco pudo pensar cuando vio con satisfacción como el otro se transformaba y asumía su forma demoniaca.

Shoji bajo la máscara de su rostro revelando que no tenía nariz y que su rostro era una masa de tentáculos, estos se levantaron en forma agresiva revelando una boca llena de dientes.

Su piel comenzó a tornarse verde a la par que una costra que se formaba en su brazo derecho encerrando sus 3 brazos formando uno más grande terminando con una apariencia de una tenaza de cangrejo, mientras que sus otros 3 brazos se alargaban y sus manos adquirían garras.

Su musculatura creció rompiendo su uniforme, sus piernas se seccionaron mientras que sus pies destrozaban sus zapatos mostrando 3 garras palmeadas, finalmente el ser rugió con todo lo que tenía, dando a entender que no se iba a ir sin pelear.

 **RAAAAAAAGH**

Rápidamente Shoji estiró sus brazos izquierdos con sus garras totalmente erguidas en lo que solo podría describirse como una tormenta de navajas.

Devilman no se dejó intimidar y corrió por debajo esquivando la mayoría de las cuchilladas, pero no escapó indemne, cortes comenzaron a aparecer en sus hombros y costados demostrado por la sangre amarilla que se comenzaba a filtrar.

Pero a pesar de eso logró acercarse al cuerpo principal donde tuvo que meterse entre sus piernas para evitar que Shoji lo aplastara bajo la fuerza de su pinza que fácilmente rompió el piso.

Devilman uso sus garras como una perforadora, apuñalando a su enemigo en un costado haciendo que grite de dolor y reaccione de la peor manera, girando su pinza como un martillo que nuevamente su enemigo había esquivado.

Izuku uso dicha oportunidad para lanzar un tajo ascendente que provoco que un chorro de sangre amarilla surgiera del demonio que ahora tenía una cortada que iba desde su cabera hasta su hombro.

El dolor lo dejo terriblemente expuesto, dándole la oportunidad a su enemigo que tomase algunos de los tentáculos de su rostro y se los arrancase con total violencia.

La amarilla sangre del hombre pulpo comenzó a formar varios charcos en el piso del estacionamiento, era mucha para un humano normal, de no ser un demonio hace rato que ya habría muerto ya que cubría incluso las paredes cercanas.

Pero aun así, esto ya había sido demasiado para él.

Shoji cayó al piso de espaldas mientras que unos débiles quejidos escapaban de su garganta y había otro líquido que se mezclaba con la sangre del joven... sus lágrimas.

Trato de cerrar los ojos mientras podía sentir todo el dolor en su cuerpo y como el inminente final de su corta vida se cernía sobre su cabeza, con lo último de sus fuerzas hiso lo único que podía o mejor dicho lo único que podría hacer para calmar su desdichada alma.

Shoji acercó su billetera que nunca había soltado durante la transformación, la acercó a su pecho y la abrazó fuertemente contra su corazón después de darle un ultimo vistazo a la foto. Quería que esa fuera la ultima cosa que viera antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre, a su hermana mientras lo abrazaba cuando aun era un humano normal.

-Perdóname, hermana.

Podía recordar cuando se quitaron esa foto, fue hace casi 2 años, habían ido a un parque de diversiones por su cumpleaños como una sorpresa, fue divertido.

Las lagrimas escapaban de los ojos del demonio que estaba lleno de arrepentimientos, nunca mas podria abrazarla o incluso decirle "Buenos Días" de nuevo, realmente no quería irse.

Su cuerpo se sentía cansado de sobremanera, el dolor poco a poco iba menguando significando su final y las imágenes que percibía poco a poco se volvían mas y más borrosas, puede que en este punto donde su cordura estaba por irse ya que cuando vio a su enemigo... creyó verlo llorar.

 **-Tú... no eres un demonio.**

Poco a poco sus parpados se querían cerrar, pero las palabras de quien le había hecho esto lo hicieron aferrarse desesperadamente a la vida.

Pudo sentir como unas cálidas gotas salinas cayeron sobre su rostro, antes de que dos fuertes brazos lo levantaban del tibio suelo calentado por su sangre pudiendo sentir una cierta calidez ajena a su cuerpo, poco le llevo darse cuenta de que el quien lo estaba llevando.

- **Tú eres un Devilman**.- Dijo Izuku con claras lágrimas de arrepentimiento.

Izuku de pronto hiso que alas surgieran en su espalda antes de comenzar a aletear con total agitación para salvar la vida de Shoji.

 **-¡Resiste!-** Dijo en medio de las lágrimas.- **¡Voy a salvarte!**

Tan pronto como dijo esas palabras, Izuku salió volando hacia el unico lugar que sabia que tenia los materiales para tratar estas heridas, su velocidad fue tal que en pocos segundos se perdió entre la lejanía.

Pero asi mismo tal fue su apuro que no notó que alguien habia visto su enfrentamiento.

Saliendo de entre las sombras con una respiración entrecortada, empapado completamente en sudor frio y totalmente aterrado, el unico Katsuki Bakugou.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la academia...

-Creo que ya se fue.- Dijo Mina sentada en un banco junto con Uraraka, ella se había quedado a esperar al pelinegro.

Pero ya había pasado 1 hora completa y no daba señales de vida.

-Quizás tengas razón.- Dijo la castaña.

Pero de pronto ambas escucharon el rugir de un motor que hiso que ambas girasen su cabeza para ver un auto completamente blanco que se estacionaba cerca de la entrada, de este bajo una hermosa chica rubia con una gabardina de color blanco.

Esta miro la academia con una expresión neutra antes de cerrar la puerta del coche y acercarse lentamente a la entrada, claro que se detuvo a unos escasos centímetros de la muralla, la cual no se podía atravesar sin una tarjeta, para sacar un teléfono y revisar algo allí.

La curiosidad de ambas jóvenes fue grande al ver a la recién llegada, con algo de cautela se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron a la desconocida.

-¿Puedo ayudarla?- Pregunto Uraraka.

Ran esperó unos segundos antes de desviar la atención de su móvil para ver a la castaña.

-Si.- Dijo en un tono suave pero demandante.- Estoy buscando a Izuku Midoriya.

/

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Pido disculpas si es que pareció un poco apresurado, estoy algo oxidado con este fic.**

 **Pero espero que les haya gustado.**

 **La verdad no tengo mucho que decir que a partir del próximo capítulo las cosas comenzaran a decaer, en el sentido que será más oscuro.**

 **Y bueno, recuerden buscarnos en Facebook como el perfil que dice escritor.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Devil: Muy buena a todos, i querido publico aquí su amigo Devil trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de este fic.**

 **Estoy muy cansado y tuve una semana de mierda por lo cual no poder contestar los reviews.**

 **Asi que no los voy a entretener más.**

 **Vamos al cap.**

 **ADVERTENCIA; COSAS MALAS PASARAN.**

* * *

Ran estaba molesta.

Este hecho era claramente visible en su rostro, no solo Izuku se había inscrito en esta escuela de héroes sin consultárselo, o el hecho de que no ha pasado por su apartamento en los últimos 4 días y para rematar no podía localizarlo por su teléfono.

Su computador solo indicaba fuera del área, pero sabía que no había salido de la ciudad y menos del país.

Y ahora estaba aquí, buscándolo teniendo que recurrir a dos jóvenes estudiantes en busca de información.

-¿No saben dónde está?- Preguntó la rubia.

Ambas heroínas miraban con algo de cautela a esta señorita que vino preguntando sobre su nuevo compañero, a pesar de que no tenían ninguna razón para creerlo había algo extraño que rodeaba a la rubia.

-No lo sabemos.- Dijo Mina.- Lo estábamos esperando.

Al decir eso, ella comenzó a teclear algo en su teléfono.

-¿Son sus compañeras?- Pregunto inexpresiva como siempre.

-Si.- Le respondió Uraraka.

-Ya veo.- Dijo ella cambiando levemente su tono.

Uaraka estaba algo cohibida por esa falta de emoción en el hablar de la rubia, como si no le gustara hablar en lo más mínimo con ellas, esto se hiso algo más evidente al revelar que Izuku y ella estaban en la misma clase.

-¿Por qué lo estaban esperando?- Pregunto la Ran.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a encontrar esto más extraño.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?- Preguntó Mina.

-Solo responde la pregunta.- Demandó en un tono calmo, pero claramente autoritario.

Cada vez le resultaba más sospechoso a ambas chicas el comportamiento de ella, ¿era una especie de amiga de Izuku? ¿Una acosadora? ¿Su novia?

Este último pensamiento le dio un trago amargo a la castaña.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- Le contestó la castaña esta vez dando un paso al frente.- ¿Que eres de Izuku-kun?

En ese momento Ran dejo de teclear en su teléfono y su mirada se encontró con la de la castaña, ambas mirándose con la misma intensidad, sin parpadear... como un duelo silencioso sin un solo testigo.

Pero finalmente la rubia desvió la mirada antes de darse la vuelta y darle la espalda a ambas chicas.

-Soy la que lo protege.- Respondió Ran.- Soy alguien muy importante para el.

La rubia giro su cabeza para ver por sobre el hombro, con esos ojos azules como el cielo a la castaña mientras entrecerraba la mirada duramente.

-¿Que eres tú para el?- Fue lo que dijo simplemente antes de irse caminando nuevamente a su auto y salir de allí.

Uraraka se quedó en esa posición unos segundos antes de suspirar de alivio, normalmente nunca habría hecho esto pero siempre había una primera vez para todo.

La forma tan demandante y... posesiva con la que se refería a Izuku le daban una cantidad anormal de desconfianza a Uraraka, había algo extraño con ella, como si fuera ajena a la empatía.

-Ochako-chan.- Llamo Mina.- Eso fue increíble, no dudaste en defender a tu hombre.

A la pobre castaña se le subieron los colores rápidamente, al punto que negó con la cabeza antes de reclamarle a su amiga en un acto totalmente infantil y normal para alguien de su edad.

Uraraka tenía un flechazo por Izuku, de eso no había dudas.

Pero había algo que a ella le estaba preocupado... ¿El sentía algo parecido?

Cuando ella lo vio en ese primer momento le pareció alguien genial, fuerte y rodeado de misterio. Su primera aparición en la escuela no fue más que expresar que no le gustaba la escuela, era como el clásico "Chico Malo" de las viejas películas.

Esa vibra sin duda la atrajo, pero no podía evitar pensar que había un halo de misterio que lo rodeaba, del mismo modo que a Shoji.

Algo oscuro que lo rodeaba que si bien la atemorizaba, no podía evitar querer saber más sobre el mismo, quizás ella pueda invitarlo al cine uno de estos días.

Después de todo... ¿Quién no disfruta de una buena película de miedo de vez en cuando?

* * *

Algunas horas han pasado y esto solo se confirma con los anaranjados rayos del sol que comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte indicando que finalmente había llegado la tarde que precede a la noche.

Uraraka y Mina ya habían ido a sus respectivos hogares ya que no habían podido ni encontrar rastros del joven Midoriya, ya que en realidad este se había ido de la escuela ya hace tiempo.

Tiempo en el que había sido una batalla entre la vida y la muerte para Shoji.

Pero en estos momentos se encontraba estable y consiente en la habitación de un edificio que no reconoció, su camisa había sido retirada para poder cubrir su torso y brazo con vendas, siendo que el ultimo estaba entablillado en un cabestrillo. Sentado en una cama con sábanas gastadas pero limpias, Shoji miraba a quien lo había puesto en esta situación mientras sostenía una taza de sopa instantánea.

Resulta ser que Izuku lo había traído a este lugar, un hospital o mejor dicho una enfermería de la ciudadanía, encargada de dar abrigo a personas sin hogar y en algunos casos atender heridas por actos vandálicos.

Shoji no era una persona que guardase rencor a nadie, incluso a los que le atacaron accidentalmente, ya le había pasado antes y esta no sería una excepción.

Pero...

-¿Cómo te convertiste en un Devilman?- Pregunto de pronto Izuku.

El chico pulpo se congeló unos segundos mientras apretaba suavemente la humeante taza de sopa entre sus manos, este miró seriamente al peliverde antes de soltar un suspiro.

-No es una experiencia agradable de recordar.- Dijo vagamente.

-Nunca lo es.

El peligris frunció los labios bajos sus tentáculos antes de bajar su máscara mostrándolos al peliverde que ni se inmutó en lo más mínimo, fue en ese momento que comprendió que el había visto lo mismo que el.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- Volvió a decir de un modo defensivo el joven.

Izuku no respondió, solo mantuvo la expresión seria y la mirada fija, como si tratara de ver a través de sus palabras.

-Todo comenzó hace unos 5 meses antes de entrar en Yuuei.- Contó Shoji viendo que la única opción que tenía era hablar de ello, de otro modo quizás no podría seguir respirando siquiera.- Fue en una fiesta a la cual mi hermana fue invitada, yo solo iba a ir a recogerla pero...

-¿Pero..?

-Habían unos tipos más viejos que tu o que yo, habían traído alcohol y otras cosas... uno en especial trato de propasarse con mi hermana.- Sin que Shoji se diera cuenta la cresta de su espalda se erizo unos segundos antes de volver a la normalidad.- Logre sacarla de ahí y enviarla a casa... yo no tuve tanta suerte.

Izuku escuchó con atención la resumida historia, obviamente había mucho más de lo que dijo, eso era seguro, pero en esencia eso es lo que había ocurrido. Sabía que le estaba ocultando las partes más difíciles para sí mismo, el solo tocar la superficie de esos recuerdos ha de ser muy difícil para él.

Una fiesta infantil...

Tales gritos...

-Pobres almas.- Susurró Midoriya antes de ver a Shoji nuevamente a los ojos.- Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó confundido.

-Por todo.- Fue su simple respuesta.

El joven se subió la máscara y negó con la cabeza antes de mirar nuevamente al joven con su habitual expresión.

-Olvida de eso.- Dijo.- ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu historia?

-Pues, todo comenzó cuando Ran...- Sus palabras fueron cortadas con un repentino destello de verdad, recordando un hecho importante.- Oh, dios mío, Ran.

Antes de que Shoji pudiese preguntar algo más el joven había salido de allí, pudo escuchar el sonido de un aleteo antes del silencio que siguió por varios minutos.

Tiempo en que el joven simplemente se dedicó a pensar hasta que un enfermero le dijo que estaba lo suficientemente bien como para ir a casa.

En este aspecto agradecía a que el demonio que poseyó había aumentado sus capacidades de pulpo, aumentando sus capacidades regenerativas.

El joven salió del hospital provisional y no le llevó más de unos cuantos minutos, además de algunas indicaciones, para poder encontrar el camino a casa.

Shoji siempre ha sido un tipo muy callado, pero esta vez ha estado más callado de lo usual, incluso su respiración se había calmado para que casi pareciera que no producía sonido alguno, casi era como si no estuviese allí.

Finalmente llegó a su hogar, quedándose unos minutos frente a la puerta dudando si debía abrirla o no, un olor dulce de pronto llego de una de las ventanas de su hogar, su hermana probablemente estaba cocinando unas galletas.

Se adentró, sus sentidos estaban aún algo adormecidos por los sedantes que le habían dado para tratar sus heridas, pero aun así siguió el olor de las galletas con su olfato hasta que llego a la cocina.

Allí, vio a su hermana menor con un delantal y esta al notar la presencia de su hermano le sonrió.

-Bienvenido, hermano.

El no dijo nada mientras avanzaba y la envolvía en un abrazo, pegando sus cuerpos el uno con el otro mientras que ella podía sentir el palpitar el corazón de su hermano y su calidez.

-¿Hermano?- Preguntó ella confundida antes de ahogar sus palabras cuando sintió unas cálidas gotas cayendo sobre su cabeza, ella al entender esto solamente pudo corresponder el abrazo.

Shoji estaba llorando, no por dolor, ni por tristeza, lloraba porque era débil y tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pasar.

Toda su vida había sido el que protegía a los demás, pero ayer había estado al borde de la muerte ante una amenaza totalmente arrolladora y habría muerto de no ser lo que era.

Estaba totalmente aterrado.

No podía proteger más a nadie, no de ellos, porque era débil, su sola fuerza no serviría, pero por ello haría todo lo que pudiese para protegerla, aún si debía humillarse frente al demonio que casi lo destroza, él lo haría.

-Yo... lamento ser como soy... yo... yo...- Los lamentos de Shoji se entremezclaban con sus palabras haciendo casi imposible que pudiese hablar de forma correcta.

Pero su hermana menor lo entendió, ella simplemente lo abrazó más fuerte.

-Hermano es como es... soy yo quien debe disculparse.

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou nunca fue una persona creyente, en lo más mínimo.

Desde pequeño o mejor dicho desde que se manifestó su kosei había ganado orgullo y fuerza, esto solo infló su ego llegando al punto de creer que tenía el derecho de pisotear los sueños y aspiraciones de los demás para que pudiese alcanzar sus metas como el prohibirle a muchos de su clase el intentar ir a Yuuei siquiera.

Se sentía en la cima.

Quizás... eso lo comenzó todo.

Pero todo eso cambió cuando Izuku, un joven que consideraba débil, un llorón, un nerd, una maldita piedra al costado del camino lo enfrentó.

No, enfrentar no, lo destruyó.

Esa golpiza, esa facilidad con la que lo dominó lo hizo sentir tan débil y vulnerable, fue mucho peor que el villano de lodo, no, esto fue muy diferente. El perder contra el joven de pelo verde destruyó cada ápice de su orgullo, su voluntad de pelear, su espíritu.

En estos momentos, estaba aterrado de Izuku.

Hace algunos años, esta simple idea le habría causado una carcajada tremenda, pero ahora cada vez que cerraba los ojos esas imágenes que había visto el día de ayer lo perseguirán por el resto de su mísera existencia.

El demonio en el que se había convertido ese chico débil y apasionado por los héroes, en todo sentido de la palabra, esa violencia, gusto por la destrucción y la matanza de modos totalmente ajenos a los humanos.

El rubio se encerró en su habitación después de eso y asumió una posición fetal mientras se recostó contra la puerta de su habitación con un sudor frío que empapó la camisa de su uniforme. Abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho se quedó allí, intranquilo, temiendo a que viniera por él, no quería parpadear ya que las imágenes volverían.

Pero lamentablemente su cuerpo no podía más, lentamente Morfeo lo atrapó obligándolo a dormir, su único consuelo fue que no soñó con nada.

Cuándo se despertó unas pocas horas después se había calmado de alguna manera por lo cual habría recobrado la capacidad de pensar fríamente la situación. Izuku se había convertido en un demonio, no tenía ni idea de cómo o porqué, pero no tenía ni un solo rastro de dudas pero... ¿Y su madre?

El rubio abrió los ojos ante la revelación de tal posibilidad, quizás ella aún podía salvarse, sabía que Izuku salía por las noches, lo había estado observando ya que creía que algo había cambiado, no estaba equivocado.

Quizás... no estaba en la casa y podría salvarla.

Con ese pensamiento se tragó su miedo, había logrado entrar a Yuuei, ¿Cómo podía ser considerado un aspirante a héroe si ni siquiera podía defender a una sola persona?

Salió de su habitación y agarró las cosas que creyó que le pudieran ser útiles, se vistió con una sudadera de color gris, algo de agua bendita que su padre guardaba y un cuchillo de la cocina.

Con eso listo hiso su camino fuera de la residencia.

-Hijo, ¿A dónde vas tan tarde?- Preguntó su madre desde la cocina.

Katsuki se detuvo y apretó los dientes, no podía hablar, ¿Cómo podría?

-Voy a caminar.- Fue todo lo que dijo.

Salió de su casa y cerró la puerta, no miró atrás mientras avanzaba con un paso lento que poco a poco ganó velocidad hasta que se convirtió en una frenética carrera contra el tiempo.

La casa de los Midoriya estaba relativamente cerca de su residencia, apenas unas calles más lejos de la estación de trenes, por lo cual no tardó mucho en llegar, sus pasos se sentían cada vez más pesados a medida que subía las escaleras hacia el departamento en el que sabía que vivían desde hace años.

Finalmente estaba frente a la puerta, su mano se detuvo unos instantes antes de golpearla ya que dudaba estar preparado para lo que podría encontrarse detrás de esta puerta, no era el más adecuado para eso, ni siquiera estaba preparado.

-(Pero... soy lo único que tiene)

Con eso en mente realizó 3 golpes consecutivos a la puerta a modo de llamado, luego simplemente esperó dando un paso atrás de reojo apretó el mango del cuchillo antes de sacar la punta y asegurarse de que estaba en condiciones, cuando el brillo se encontró con su vista lo volvió a guardar, listo para esto.

La puerta se abrió y un sutil temblor recorrió su cuerpo antes de que este se detuviese, su expresión solo se volvió mas difícil de leer anticipando lo que pudiese pasar.

-Kacchan.- Dijo Izuku cerrando la puerta detras de el, quedando ambos fuera de la casa.- Es una sorpresa verte.

-Créeme, yo no tenia intención de venir.

Izuku tomo nota de eso y dio un paso al frente solo para el rubio diese un pasó atrás, como un Devilman pudo notar las sutiles alertas que estaba emanando, indetectables para un humano pero no para alguien tan cercano a las bestias.

-Y... ¿Que haces aquí?- Preguntó el peliverde.

Katsuki preparó el cuchillo debajo de su sudadera.

-Solo pasaba por aqui y pensé... Ey, hay que saludar a mi querido amigo.

Lentamente el pequeño teatro fue cayendo como la seda, ya que cada vez que Izuku daba un paso resultaba más oscuro y atemorizante su presencia, Bakugou por su parte retrocedia y se preparaba.

-¿Y cómo pensabas saludarme?- Pregunto.

Katsuki tomo esto como una señal.

-¡Así!

Katsuki sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un contenedor del cual le lanzó una importante cantidad de agua bendita, apenas el líquido salió se empapó directamente contra el joven.

-¡AHHHHHH!

La sonrisa nerviosa del rubio no se hiso esperar al ver que el agua bendita había sido efectiva, una parte de él estaba feliz, pero otra no ya que solo hacía más evidente que el que estaba en frente era un demonio.

-¿Realmente pensabas que eso funcionaría?- Preguntó el demonio quitándose el exceso de agua de su rostro y poniendo una expresión totalmente divertida.- No creas todo lo que ves en las películas.

La sonrisa de Katsuki murió en ese instante, al ver que eso no funcionó en lo más mínimo sacó el cuchillo que tenía guardado e intentó apuñalar a Izuku, pero este simplemente lo tomó de la muñeca y aplicó presión para que el simple peso del arma blanca sea el dolor más grande del rubio.

 **BOOOM**

Pero no se había rendido aún, intentó lanzar una explosión en la cara del peliverde para que lo suelte, pero resultó nuevamente inútil, quedando ahora inmovilizado de ambas manos.

Izuku fue tan lejos como para doblar el brazo de Katsuki contra su voluntad y acércalo a su rostro, mientras la palma del joven brillaba por las minúsculas explosiones.

-¡Vamos!- Ladro Bakugou con el débil resplandor anaranjado que emanaba de su propia palma.- ¡Hazlo, Demonio!

-Asi que lo sabes... pero no tienes idea de lo que dices.

-¿Qué cosa no entiendo?- Gruño el joven entre dientes.- Que poseíste el cuerpo de Deku y lo usas... ¡¿Para esto?!

Una ligera carcajada resonó entre los labios cerrados del joven, emanando desde el fondo de su garganta.

-Realmente... no tienes idea.- Sonrió antes de llevar su cabeza hacia atrás y decir en voz alta.- ¡Mamá, voy a salir a caminar!

Bakugou abrió los ojos, eso significaba que ella aún estaba bien.

-¡Esta bien!- Se escuchó la respuesta en uno de los departamentos.

 **FLAP**

Apenas escuchar esas palabras dos alas de murciélago brotaron de la espalda del joven peliverde y se extendieron con todo su esplendor que a Katsuki le resultaba de lo más tétrico.

El sonido del aleteo fue el preludio de que ambos dejasen el suelo con rapidez y sin que Katsuki haga movimientos bruscos, simplemente dejándose llevar por el demonio, estaban a más de 15 metros en el aire, es por ello que no haría nada, aunque se liberase estaba en una mala posición, la muerte tenia altas probabilidades.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que comenzaron a volar más bajo, a una altura que no resultaría tan lastimado como para huir de ser necesario.

-Estamos llegando...

Esas palabras llamaron la atención del rubio el cual levantó su cabeza para enfrentarse al demonio, pero este no lo miró, solo acelero antes de lanzarlo.

Katsuki fue lanzado con fuerza contra una puerta entreabierta a una casa que estaba completamente a oscuras.

El rubio se sacudió la cabeza para salir de la confusión y desorientación que le provocó ser lanzado, pero aun así comenzó a ponerse de pie mientras se sacudía el polvo.

De pronto un sonido rastrero fue oído detrás de su espalda.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!

Se giró con las manos al frente listo para atacar a cualquier cosa, en especial a Izuku si es que este se le aparecía enfrente.

 **RAAAGH**

 **BOOOM**

Katsuki reaccionó por puro instinto cuando agito su mano en dirección en la que oyó ese rugido embravecido, pero él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que había golpeado, fue algo totalmente pesadillezco.

La criatura tenía el cuello similar al de un ciempiés con sus patas incluidas, pero con la boca parecida a la de un oso entre sus dos pinzas y su cuerpo era exactamente igual al de un lagarto.

 **RAAAAAAAGH**

La criatura no perdió el tiempo e intentó nuevamente atacar al rubio, el cual solo pudo evadir con ayuda de sus explosiones.

No podía creerlo, esto no era un villano, esto era algo totalmente fuera de este mundo, era un demonio. Katsuki estaba de algún modo paralizado, no podía atacar, sus ataques siempre fueron para vencer al oponente, mas no matarlo.

 **RAAAAAAAGH**

Pero esta cosa no se iba a detener hasta matarlo.

 **RAAAAAGH**

Un segundo rugido provino de un demonio totalmente diferente, fue Izuku.

El rubio vio al que alguna vez fue su amigo de la infancia lanzarse sin ningún reparo al demonio y tenerlo completamente dominado con una llave, un brazo atrapando el cuello y con otra sujetado el cuerpo.

 **-¡Vamos, Kacchan!-** Grito Izuku **.- ¡Mátalo!**

El mencionado retrocedió de manera instintiva.

-¿Qué?- Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Izuku gruño por el esfuerzo de mantener a este demonio quieto sin matarlo, era débil, pero justo ahí radicaba el problema, era demasiado fácil matarlo, pero esa no era la razón de estar aquí.

 **-Recuerdo que en la secundaria decías que ibas a llegar a la sima, a superar a All Might.-** Dijo en un gruñido y escupiendo el nombre que pronunció **.- Pero él no es nada más que un tonto cojo que no es capaz ni de salvar a un niño, ¿No querías superarlo? Entonces encárgate de este problema que ni los héroes pueden encargarse...**

El rubio nuevamente retrocedió cuando el Devilman centró su mirada en él, la mirada de Bakugou se intercalo entre la mirada penetrante de su amigo y la grotesca forma del demonio que se retorcía tratando de escapar.

 **-Todo este tiempo decías "Muere" ¿No es así?-** Preguntó retóricamente **.- ¡Hazlo!**

Katsuki no podía.

 **-¡Hazlo!-** Volvió a gritar.

No, no podía.

 **-¡Hazlo, maldita sea!**

-Yo no puedo...

Izuku abrió los ojos al escuchar sus palabras pero luego simplemente maldigo en voz baja antes de aplicar más presión al demonio y romperle la columna vertebral, matándolo instantáneamente.

Katsuki se encogió cuando escuchó el crujido de los huesos y su mirada quedó clavada en el cadáver como si fuera el objeto más mórbido que haya tenido la oportunidad de contemplar, pues en efecto lo era.

 **-Mi Héroe.-** Escupió Izuku caminando a su lado.

* * *

La hora del almuerzo había llegado en este nuevo día y la gran mayoría de los estudiantes de Yuuei estaban reunidos en la cafetería del instituto, la Clase 1-A no era la excepción a esto.

Uraraka Ochako, luego de comprar su almuerzo comenzó a buscar con la mirada a un cierto joven de pelo verde, ella estaba buscándolo con gran determinación con toda la intensión de hablar sobre un determinado tema.

Finalmente ella logró encontrarlo comiendo junto con Shoji en un rincón apartado de la cafetería.

Ella avanzó mientras lentamente sus colores se le subían, ella estaba avergonzada por lo que Mina había dicho ayer y desde entonces no paraba de darle vueltas en su cabeza, la sola idea de pensar en el joven la avergonzaba.

Le gustaba.

Era una adolescente enamorada.

-Izuku-kun.- Saludo ella al llegar a la mesa.

-Oh, Uraraka.- Dijo el joven en forma de saludo.- ¿Qué tal estas?

-Bien, gracias.- Respondió.- La verdad... hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte.

Izuku parecía interesado en eso en especial ya que podía recoger los pequeños gestos que daba la chica.

-Claro.

-¿Podría... ser en un sitio más... privado?- Preguntó.

El joven solo asintió levantándose de la mesa y siguiendo a la chica hasta salir de la cafetería, caminaron en un silencio mientras que el joven se mantenía relajado, ella cada vez estaba algo más avergonzada.

-Ne, Izuku... ¿Tienes novia?- Preguntó de pronto.

-No realmente.- Respondió.

Finalmente ella se detuvo en uno de los tantos pasillos de la academia con la seguridad de que nadie escucharía lo que estaban por hablar.

-Entonces... ¿tienes a alguien que te gusta?- Preguntó ella dándole la espalda al joven.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?- Preguntó curioso Izuku mientras daba un paso más cerca de la chica.

-Es Ran, ¿no es asi?

El joven abrió los ojos al escuchar ese nombre.

-¿La conoces?- Preguntó.

-Ella vino el otro día preguntando por ti, pero parece que ya te habías ido.- Dijo ella mientras su voz temblaba levemente.- Y la verdad entiendo que te guste ella es tan bonita, es rubia y se viste tan genial... pero aun así.

-¿Aun así...?

Ella se dio la vuelta sorprendiendo al joven al ver a la chica asi, con las mejillas espolvoreadas en un claro tono carmín que desembocaban en dos suaves labios rosados que eran combinados con dos ojos vidriosos llenos de determinación y miedo.

-¿Podrías salir conmigo?- Preguntó ella antes de cerrar los ojos.- Solo una, por favor.

Después de eso simplemente vino el silencio, ella esperó unos segundos y al no recibir respuesta temió lo peor, la habían rechazado.

-Yo... lo siento.

Después de decir esa frase ella intentó escapar de allí, pero no pudo hacer mucho ya que el joven le había atrapado la mano y la estiró hasta que la envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

-No te disculpes.- Dijo Izuku.- Solo me sorprendiste.

El joven de pelo verde había sido tomado con la guardia baja por la pregunta de la joven. Pero desde el fondo lamentaba no poder corresponder totalmente los sentimientos de la chica ya que Ran... eso fue algo difícil de explicar.

Pero eso no le impedía tener una cita con ella y darle algo de esperanzas.

-¿Qué tal esta noche?- Preguntó Izuku recostando su cabeza unos segundos contra la cabeza de la chica.- Conozco un buen lugar.

Ambos se separaron para poder tomar caminos diferentes, ella se secó las lágrimas que habían surgido de su tristeza, ahora ya no venían al caso, en todo caso estas se volvieron lágrimas de alegría.

-Si.- Dijo feliz.- Nos vemos esta noche.

Después de eso ambos se alejaron con cosas que pensar, Uraraka por su lado sacó su teléfono y marcó un número.

-*¿Hola?*- Preguntó una voz femenina y madura del otro lado.

-Mamá.- Dijo la joven.- Tengo que pedirte ayuda.

-*Oh*- Dijo la madre.-*¿Es sobre un chico?*

La mujer mayor no obtuvo respuesta ya que Uraraka estaba avergonzada ya que su madre la había descubierto con suma facilidad, ella fue tan lejos para reírse un poco.

-*Oh, mi bebé está experimentando su primer amor, crecen tan rápido*- Dijo ella en un tono de orgullo pero había un cierto deje de tristeza al ver su amada hija ya había crecido.

-Mamá.- Dijo la chica.

Del otro lado de la línea, la madre negó con la cabeza.

-*No hagas casos de las ensoñaciones de esta mujer*- Dijo ella.- *Te ayudaré con todo lo que pueda*

* * *

La noche finalmente había llegado, y Uraraka estaba súper emocionada, tan emocionada estaba desde el momento que habló con Izuku que se le había olvidado completamente pedir los detalles, pero hablando un poco más llegaron a aclararlo todo.

En estos momentos ella se encontraba en el departamento en el que vivía para no hacerle gastar demasiado a sus padres, y estaba lista para la velada.

Vistiendo un vestido de color rosa con negro, ella estaba feliz por usarlo, este vestido le había pertenecido a us madre y ella lo cuidaba muy celosamente, pero le dijo que le se lo prestaba por esta ocasión.

De pronto algo se escuchó.

-¿Hola?- Pregunto Uraraka.

Fue como el sonido de un golpe contra la puerta de su departamento, ella avanzo cuidadosamente desde su habitación hacia el pasillo que daba al exterior.

Otro golpe fue oído.

Y otro.

-¡Voy a llamar a la policía!

Ella estaba cada vez más nerviosa y asustada, parecía que en cualquier momento el seguro de su puerta se quebraría.

Ella tomó su teléfono e intentó llamar a la policía, pero no entraba la llamada, solo sonaba la canción de espera.

 **CRACK**

La puerta se rompió y ella no puedo ver mucho en la sombra del exterior, solo unos ojos amarillos y una lengua bífida.

 **-La liga manda saludos…**

Ella corrió a su habitación y se escondió debajo de su cama, en su desesperación uso su teléfono para llamar a la única persona que se le ocurría que pudiese ayudarla.

-Izuku... sálvame.

* * *

El joven demonio llego alterado al parque, la llamada que había recibido de Uraraka lo había alterado de sobremanera, el que esta se cortará apenas unos segundos después de que conectara lo llevo a salir de su casa rápidamente.

La camisa que habría usado para su cita ahora estaba totalmente desarreglada y sus pantalones arrugados, estaba un desastre. Lo único que lo reconfortaba y al mismo tiempo era como una espina clavada en su costado era la señal que emitía el teléfono de la joven, solo así pudo saber que estaba aquí.

La luz de los faroles era lo único que le permitían ver en esta penumbra, pero incluso con eso todo estaba muy oscuro, demasiado para ser normal.

La errática respiración del joven era complementada por el sudor que emanaba su cuerpo, alterado y temeroso de lo que pudiese pasarle a la chica, si algo ocurriese el...

-¿Izuku?

Ante la mención de su nombre el joven se dio la vuelta solo para ver oscuridad, hasta que de pronto de esta emergió la hermosa cara de la joven enamorada de este demonio, que estaba cubierta de rastros de lágrimas secas.

-¡Uraraka!- Grito aliviado y dispuesto a avanzar, pero...

-¡No te acerques!- Le grito ella.

El joven se detuvo en ese momento sorprendido por ese repentino arrebato de rechazo a su persona.

-Pero, Uraraka..

-Por favor...

Antes de que alguno pudiese decir algo más unos tétricos y desgarradores aullidos fueron arrastrados por el viento, los lamentos de los condenados. El joven se giró buscando de donde provenían dichos sonidos pero no hayo nada, cuando volvió su mirada a la chica esa solo puso una expresión dolida.

-Je, je, je.

De pronto una cabeza de tortuga gigante con cuernos apareció de entre las sombras, encima del de la joven mientras que esta solo podía poner una expresión de dolor silencioso al tiempo que sus lágrimas se derramaban contra el suelo.

 **-Devilman.-** Dijo la tortuga antes de dar un paso hacia atrás, hacia el medio demonio al tiempo que los lamentos aumentaban.

El joven abrió los ojos al ver lo que venía hacia a él, rostros... los rostros de gente lamentándose constantemente, llorando y gritando estaban todos y cada uno en el caparazón de esta tortuga...

Incluido el de Uraraka.

-No...- Fueron las únicas palabras del joven al comprender lo que pasaba, su reacción no tardó en llegar llegando a asumir su forma demoníaca.

 **RAAAAAAHHG**

Apenas realizó de furia el joven quedo perplejo y úrico ya que las caras en el caparazón reaccionaron aumentando sus lamentos, algunos incluso llorando al ver la forma demoníaca del joven.

 **(Devil: Devilman Crybaby Ost: Crybaby)**

Pero ninguno le dolía tanto como la cara de perplejidad de Uraraka.

-¿Eres uno de ellos?- Preguntó la joven.

 **-¡No!-** Le dijo Izuku **.- ¡Yo soy un Devilman!**

-¿Devilman?- Preguntó la joven antes de ser callada por que el demonio la golpeó.

Ella de manera instintiva soltó un quejido que taladraron los oídos del joven, no se detuvo allí y así mismo lo repitió con las otras caras de su caparazón.

 **-¡Detente!-** Gruño Devilman antes de lanzar un rayo desde su frente, justo entre sus antenas las cuales dieron a una de las caras.

 **AHHHH**

El rostro de una niña fue impactado por el rayo del Devilman haciendo que ella emita un grito de profunda agonía antes de quedar cauterizada.

-¡No quiero morir!

-¡Monstruo!

-¡Demonio!

Las cabezas pronto comenzaron a ladrar maldiciones e insultos al Devilman que había realizado el ataque, esas palabras le dolían ya que en cierto modo sabía que eso es lo que todos pensarían de él.

- **Oh, jojo**.- Rio Jinmen al recibir tal ataque.- **¿Y te haces llamar un Demonio con Corazón humano? Mira que atacar a una niña... yo cuando como a mis presas ellas siguen vivas aún, en otras palabras... ¡Fuiste tú quien la asesinaste!**

-¡Demonio!

-¡Monstruo!

 **-¡No!-** Grito Izuku cuyos ojos comenzaban a lagrimear.- **¡No soy un demonio! Yo solo... yo solo...**

-¡Izuku!

En medio de su desesperación el joven demonio pudo escuchar el grito de Uraraka la cual ya no podía mantenerse callada, el joven levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la suya.

-Izuku... yo... ya estoy muerta.

 **-No...-** La voz apagada y quebrada no traicionaba los sentimientos del joven Devilman el cual se encontraba derramando sus lágrimas por la joven **.- No digas eso, por favor, yo...**

Ella solo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias.- Fue todo lo que dijo con su sonrisa.- Yo... sabía desde el principio que tu corazón le pertenecía a Ran-chan y tu aun así aceptaste salir conmigo solo para no verme llorar, realmente te doy las gracias.

 **-Uraraka...-** La voz del Devilman estaba totalmente quebrada y sus ojos eran las nacientes de un mar de llanto.

-Ne, Izuku... No creo poder ir a nuestra cita esta noche, ¿Crees que podríamos ir otro día?

Para este punto, incluso las otras caras del caparazón dejaron de lamentarse y simplemente miraron al demonio que estaba rompiendo en llanto mientras escuchaban la conversación.

 **-...Si.-** Fue la derrotada voz del joven, el cual con muchísimo pesar avanzó hacia el demonio.- **Podríamos incluso ir con toda la clase.**

-Eso sería... sería muy divertido.

En este punto comenzó a correr hacia el demonio mientras sus lágrimas impregnaban cada centímetro del suelo, Jinmen trato de hacer algo, pero las almas de los que comió se lo impedían.

-Izuku...- Dijo la chica mientras ponía la sonrisa más radiante que podía siendo traicionada por las lágrimas que derramaba.- Me gustas.

 **-¡RAAAAAAAH!**

Devilman rugió en dolor y tristeza mientras levantaba el puño con sus uñas afiladas como lanza con la distancia cerrándose rápidamente hasta estar frente al demonio.

-Sayonara.

 **UAAAAAAH**

Jinmen grito de dolor cuando el brazo lo perforó en el corazón y la vida se le escapó rápidamente en una explosión de sangre amarilla que mancho el piso al igual que las lágrimas del Devilman.

Izuku sintió que sus piernas le fallaban al momento de arrodillarse contra el cuerpo del demonio, su mano temerosa cubierta de sangre fue hasta el rostro de la castaña y le dio una suave caricia con toda la ternura que tenía.

 **-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... No pude salvarte.**

Se repetía una y otra vez el Devilman entre llantos mientras pegaba su frente contra la de la joven, finalmente el joven no pudo más y dejo escapar toda su frustración con un grito desgarrador que inundó toda la ciudad.

Pues necesitaba que todos supieran que esta noche, un ángel había muerto.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno… la verdad en este punto no tengo mucho que decir.**

 **Admito que fue difícil escribir esto y solo diré eso.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado… en parte o algo asi.**

 **Lamento la tardanza así que nos vemos.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


End file.
